Conquering Your Heart
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: The popular and rich student Kim Taeyeon who has a possessive and scary girlfriend falls in love with a transfer student who got scholarship in her college. But unfortunately that girl is not into girls and already has a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

The whole cafeteria in SM All Girls College, one of the prestigious schools in Korea suddenly in silence as the students saw the 3 gorgeous girls walk in the hall and go to a table where there is one girl eating by herself. As the blonde girl of those 3 takes a sit first, the tall girl throws away the plate of the loner girl from the table which causes crashing sound and makes people there startled. The food are scattered on the floor.

"So tell me, why you still not finish my assignment, Nerd. I'm asking you politely this time." The blonde girl asks the nervous girl who sits in front of her coldly. She puts her hands on her chest and crosses one of her legs to another which reveals her flawless thigh while her eyes glaring at the girl who keeps her head down. That girl still quiet.

"Yah! Jessica is asking you, Stupid!" The tall girl who is standing behind that girl grabs her shoulder hard. Another girl who sits beside her pushes her head to the side. "Are you deaf?"

She keeps in silence because she knows that the girl in front of her never want to listen any reasons. But then the blonde girl grabs a glass from the table and splashes the water to her face. She's shocked.

"I-I'm sorry, J-Jessica shi…" that girl finally answered. She's stuttered. Her eyes still staring down. She doesn't dare to look at the evil princess in front of her who bullies her almost every day.

"I-I had to take care of my sister who was sick…" that girl explained.

"Nah, I don't care. Finish it by tonight or I'll make you…"

"I'm looking for you, Jagiya."

Suddenly a boyish-look girl appears beside the blonde girl. Then she plants a deep kiss on the blonde's lips. She's surprised. But the people at that place are more surprised after hearing a little moan from the blonde.

"H-Hey, Honey." the blonde responds after the boyish girl broke their short session. Her face is reddening.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?!" she yelled after she realized all pairs of eyes are staring at her direction. She glares to all of them.

"You can go now, Seohyun shi. Proffesor Kang is looking for you." the boyish girl smiling at the nerd girl.

"But wipe your face first before meeting him." she gives her handkerchief to her. The blonde girl noticed that the nerd is blushing. _I'll give you some lessons later, Nerd._

"T-Thank you, T-Taeyeon shi..." the nerd girl bowing and rush to leave.

She breathes freely and feels so grateful. _Taeyeon shi is really kind. Even she remembered my name and gave me her handkerchief._ She blushes again.

"Can i borrow my Sica for a moment, dear Sooyoung shi, Hyoyeon shi?" Taeyeon asks them friendly.

"Of course, Taeyeon shi. You can take her wherever and do whatever you want with her." Hyoyeon winked at Jessica.

"Yah!" Jessica yelled again. But those 2 girls just giggling.

"Okay let's go, Jagiya! We need to continue our session." Taeyeon smirks.

"Such a pervert." Jessica hits her beloved boy(girl)friend as they leave the cafetaria. Everyone can have their lunch in peace again now.

They walking down the empty corridor. Taeyeon puts her left hand around Jessica's slim waist and pulls her closer to her.

"Tae, why did you kiss me in front of the kids? They heard my moan. How embarassing." Jessica pouted.

Taeyeon stops her step and turn to Jessica. "Why not? You're mine, Jessica. You don't like it?" she asks her girlfriend seriously.

"A-Aniyo. I love you so much, Kim Taeyeon. Please dont be mad." Jessica puts her arms around her lover's neck. She leans forward and kisses the lips of shorter girl in front of her. Taeyeon pushes her girl to the wall behind without breaking their passionate kiss. Jessica moans.

Then Taeyeon slips her left hand under Jessica's blouse and sliding it to the upper part. Jessica is jolted when she feels the touch on her bare skin. Taeyeon gropes one of Jessica's big breasts and squeezes it. Jessica's melon is her most favourite fruit. Jessica moans louder and grabs Taeyeon's back head. Their kiss going deeper.

"Ehehem..."

They broke the kiss after hearing someone cleared his throat. They turn their head to the voice and found a middle-aged man standing not far from them. He's watching them.

"Oh, hi, Proffesor Kang." Taeyeon greets him nicely after she pulled out her hand from Jessica's blouse. But Jessica gives him an icy glare. He feels uncomfortable and a little bit scared.

"Pardon me, Kim Taeyeon shi, Jessica Jung shi, but if you dont mind, please dont do that again. Here is school if you remember." he spoke carefully.

"What! Who do you think you are?! I can easyly make you leave this school right now!" Jessica snapped at her lecturer. That man is taken aback.

"We're sorry, Proffesor Kang. I just cant stand my seductive girlfriend. But i'll try to control my lust for her next time." Taeyeon bows her head a little to him. The proffesor is speechless.

"Yah! Kim Taeyeon, you dont need to apologize! He's the one who has to apologize!" Jessica still raging before she got a peck on her lips in sudden that shuts her mouth up.

"You can go now, Proffesor Kang or you'll be late to your class." Taeyeon smiles at the shocked lecturer.

"Oh. Y-Yes. See you in class then, T-Taeyeon shi..."

Finally he leaves those 2 most powerful students in this school whom he always tries to avoid getting trouble with. Maybe Taeyeon seems nice but she's also dangerous.

"Well, see you again later tonight at my place, Jagiya. I have to attend Proffesor Kang's class now." Taeyeon kissed her girlfriend's cheek then walks away leaving the blushing blonde girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The class in agape when a brunette girl entering the room. They feel like seeing a walking goddess on earth. Especially the womanizer Kwon Yuri who keeps staring at her open-mouthed.

"Class, here is our new transfer student. Tiffany shi, please introduce yourself."

"Thank you, Ms. Park." that girl smiles and her eyes turn into a pretty crescent moon shape. Yuri drooling over the beautiful girl who standing in front of class.

"Yah, Taengoo wake up! You must see this adorable girl!" Yuri tries to wake up her buddy beside her who has been sleeping even before the lecture started. But her pal still not moving.

Then she shakes the small girl's body which leaning on the the table to wake her up. "Kim Taeng, wake up!"

"Ngg... Yuri what..." she's murmuring. Her eyes still shut.

"There's a very pretty girl in our class now!" Yuri excited.

"What girl, Yuri ya. Your new toy again? Just flirt with her as usual." Taeyeon uninterested. She still not awake.

"You'll regret it Taeng if you dont see her right now."

"Yuri ya, just let me sleep okay. I'm tired and so sleepy after having sex with Jessica last night. She kept making me to fuck her till 3AM you know. She screamed and begged me for more sex. Aigoo... It's because of that new vibrator you gave me yesterday. She really likes it." Taeyeon mumbling.

"Oh my goodness Taengoo ya... Her beautiful smile really melts my heart... Look at her, Taeng! Look at her!" Yuri is too excited with that girl and didnt listen to Taeyeon's words. She keeps shaking Taeyeon's body to wake her up.

"Yah! Kwon Yuri! Can you just let me sleep! I told you that i'm so sleepy! Stop disturbing me!" Taeyeon finally woke up and shouted at her buddy. She cant stand any longer. The whole class is surprised and looking at her direction.

"There's any problem, Kim Taeyeon shi, Kwon Yuri shi?" the lecturer asked. All students' attentions still at the 2 most handsome and cool girls in this school.

"Nothing, Ms. Park. Sorry." Taeyeon answered shortly. But then she's stunned when her eyes caught the pretty girl who standing beside the lecturer. Her jaw drops open. That girl also looking at her, then smiling at her with those beautiful _crescent moon eyes_. Her heart beats faster.

"I knew right. You'll like her, Taeng." Yuri smirks as she noticed her buddy's reaction.

"Okay, you can take a sit now, Tiffany shi. There's an empty seat over there." the lecturer points at the vacant seat on second row beside the window. The brunette bowed to her lecturer before walking away to the seat. Taeyeon still cant take her eyes off her. She keeps looking at the brunette who's now talking to the girl beside her. She doesn't feel sleepy anymore.

"Stop staring at her, Taeng." Yuri waves her hand in front of her face. "She's my new target. You already have Jessica, don't you." Yuri scoffed.

"You can play with other girls but not her, Yuri ya." Taeyeon warned her buddy.

"Aigoo… So now you want her too? Is your big boobs girlfriend not enough for you anymore, Taeng?" Yuri mocked her but she didn't answer.

Suddenly Taeyeon's phone on the table beeping once. Her lock screen wallpaper shows a picture of her hugging Jessica from behind and kissing her neck. She slides the screen to unlock her phone. There's Kakao Talk new notification from her girlfriend. She clicked it to read the message.

" _Morning, Honey~ You're attending class, huh. What a good student kkkk I just woke up :p My pussy still sore T_T even I can't walk properly right now haha. But I really enjoyed it last night *^_^* I like that toy and you're so great as always. You made me feel like in heaven as usual / Thanx for always pleasing me. I love you so much, Kim Taeyeon 333"_

Taeyeon smiles a little after reading it. _Cute_. She thinks.

"Who is it? Your girlfriend again?" Yuri peeking out her phone. "I've told you, Taeng. Being in relationship is annoying. Being single is more fun. You can be with different girls anytime anywhere without losing your freedom."

"Shut up, Kwon Yuri. I'm not a player like you." Taeyeon remarked. Yuri just laughed.

"Okay class, see you again next week." Ms. Park closed her lecture and leaves the room. The morning class has ended.

 _I have to make first move_. Yuri gets up from her seat.

"Where you going Yuri ya?" Taeyeon asked her but she just walks away to the transfer student who still talking to her new classmate at their seat. Some girls squealing when she passed and gave them her naughty smile.

"I'll take you around this school after lunch."

"Ah, thank you, Seo Joohyun shi."

"No problem. By the way, just call me Seohyun."

"Hello, Tiffany shi." Yuri greeted the brunette girl. She doesn't remember her surname. "I'm Kwon Yuri." Yuri gave her best smile that always makes every girl melts. She starts flirting.

"Oh, hi, Kwon Yuri shi." the brunette smiles prettyly. Yuri feels like almost fainted because of the beautiful girl in front of her but she tries to keep cool.

Then Yuri gave a sign to the nerd girl behind the brunette to leave them. That girl obeyed her.

"Tiffany shi, i want to go to the restroom. I'll wait outside." the nerd left them as Yuri ordered her.

"Anyway, are you free tonight? Wanna come with me to watch some new movies?" Yuri asked her out.

"Thank you for inviting me, Kwon Yuri shi. I'd love to but sorry i think i can't go. I'm busy tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" Yuri still trying. She has to keep her image.

"I'm really sorry, Kwon Yuri shi. I can't go either tomorrow."

Yuri is dumbfounded. No one has ever rejected her before. Every girl wants to go with her, dating with her. Fortunately everybody has left the class so no one see this embarassing moment.

"Well, maybe next time." Yuri forced a nice smile.

"Yes, we'll go next time... Okay, i'll leave now. Seohyun shi is waiting outside. Bye, Kwon Yuri shi." the brunette smiles and bows a little to her.

After the transfer student left the room, someone burst out laughing with her ahjumma laugh.

"Yah! Shut up, Kim Taeyeon!" Yuri shouted out.

"The number 1 playgirl Kwon Yuri got rejected!" Taeyeon laughing harder.

"I said stop it, Kim Taeyeon! Ugh, I really hate your ahjumma laugh for the sake of heaven!" Yuri screamed but Taeyeon keeps laughing at her.

"How dare she rejected me." Yuri hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you Seohyun ah for taking me around this school." Tiffany smiles.

"You're welcome, Tiffany." Now they talk more comfortably after putting down the honorific behind their names. They just met this morning but they already feel close to each other. Maybe because both of them are the scholarship students in this school. It's not easy to enter this prestigious college. You have to be rich or very smart. Most of the students here are rich people.

"By the way Seohyun ah, before we left the class a while ago, that Kwon Yuri asked me to watch movies with her tonight but i said i cant go because I'm busy."

"W-What? You rejected Y-Yuri shi?" Seohyun a little bit surprised.

"Why? Was it wrong...?"

"Kyaaaaaahh..." all of a sudden they heard screaming girls from the hallway. Some girls run passing them.

"W-What's going on?" Tiffany confused.

"You'll see. Come with me, Tiffany." Tiffany follows the taller girl with a flustered face.

"You just rejected one of 2 most popular girls in this school." Seohyun said as they arrived at the cause of commotion.

Many girls already gathering around the place. They squealing to the 2 girls who passing the crowded hallway. Tiffany recognizes those 2 as her new classmates whom she saw this morning. The tall girl who asked her out some time ago keeps smiling all the way and looking around to every girl there. Seems like she's flirting with all of them. Meanwhile the short girl who weirdly shouted at her friend in the class just walking with a straight face though many girls squealing to her too.

"Yuri shi! Date with me tonight please!"

"I want to play with you, Yuri seonbaenim!"

"Yuri oppa! You can fuck me hard!"

"Taeyeon shi! You're so handsome!"

"I love you, Taeyeon oppa!"

 _What is this. Is this lesbian school or what_. Tiffany shakes her head in disbelief. Then her eyes suddenly met the short girl's eyes. She smiles at her. Her smile is different from the tall girl. She feels a sincerity from this short girl's smile.

"Omg omg! Finally Kim Taeyeon smiling!"

"Kyaaahh! Taeyeon shi just looked at here and smiled to me! I'm dyiiiiing!"

Tiffany giggling at the girl in front of her because she's pretty sure that Taeyeon was looking and smiling at her not the girl in front of her. _Wait. Why i'm happy that short girl looking and smiling at me._ Tiffany shakes her head again.

"Thanx God I rejected that Kwon Yuri's invitation. I'm not gay, Seohyun ah." Tiffany said after they left that place.

"Me neither. But they can make all the girls in this school turn into gay for them." Seohyun said. Then she's blushing when she remembers how charismatic and kind Kim Taeyeon is. _Taeyeon shi is like my knight in shining armor_.

"What? Ewww… no! If you have a strong faith in God, you will not do bad things, Seohyun ah. Same sex relationship is forbidden in any religions." Tiffany gave a short religious speech.

"Yes, I knew that, Tiffany. But seems like people here don't care about it."

"Well, maybe it's because there no boys in this school…"

"Omo! Sorry, I think I have to go now, Seohyun ah. I have a part time job. See you tomorrow then." Tiffany in hurry after taking a glance at her watch.

"Okay bye Tiffany. Be careful on your way." Seohyun waves her hand as Tiffany left her.

Tiffany finally arrived at one of her workplaces. She has some part time jobs that she has to do after school and on the weekend. Actually she's tired juggling between study and work but she has no choice. She has to help her beloved family's financial. Her parents' small salaries are not enough to afford family daily needs and her younger brother and sister's educational fees. She's so grateful that she got a scholarship.

"Fany unnie you're late." Her pretty co-worker pouted when she enters a café where she works. There only several customers at the coffee shop.

"Sorry, Yoona ya. Traffic jam." She gave an apologetic smile. Then she goes to behind the counter and wears her apron.

"How was your first day at the new school, Unnie?" Yoona asked her while preparing a customer's orders.

"Good. The school is so large and its facilities are so awesome! And I already have a close friend. Oh, there also one interesting person." She said while cleaning coffee stains off the countertops.

"And do you like that interesting person?"

"What? No way! She's a girl, Yoona ya. I'm straight, Yoona. I'm straight. She's just different..."

"I know, Unnie. I know. I'm just kidding." Yoona chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuri ya, I think I can't go to Soonkyu's club with you tonight." Taeyeon turned off her Xbox One. She's bored though she just played less than an hour. She's lying on the couch in their private and special room at the school. Then she remembers that girl whom she saw again in the hallway not a long ago. She's shining between those fangirls. Her heart stopped for awhile when their eyes met.

"Taengoo, why?" Yuri broke her french kiss with a random girl on another couch. She pulled out her hand from the girl's skirt. "You can leave now." Yuri told the girl. She doesn't remember her name as usual.

"Thank you, Yuri shi." that girl is shyly happy after making out with the handsome and popular Kwon Yuri. Every girl feels lucky and proud when they got chosen by Kwon Yuri.

"C'mon, Taengoo ya. Last night you didn't join me to Sunny's club because you slept with your girlfriend. Now what?"

"I wanna see Jessica at her house tonight."

"What for? Your girlfriend said her pussy still sore right. You can't fuck her tonight, Kim Taeng. Better you join me to the club now. We'll find some girls to flirt and fuck."

"Yah! Do you think i'm dating her just for sex? And i've told you many times that i'm not a player like you."

"But well, actually she really has a glamorous body and it's so voluptuous that you can't stand to not touch and enjoy it. Her body is like a masterpiece." Taeyeon admits it. She's imagining Jessica's perfect naked body. Yuri snickered.

"I knew right. Because you're a byuntae after all... And to be honest, I like your girlfriend too, Kim Taeyeon." Yuri said seriously.

"Yah, Kwon Yuri! Don't you dare to flirt with my girlfriend you such a womanizer!" Taeyeon got up and hit Yuri with a cushion.

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting till you get bored with her." Yuri laughed.

"Yah! You really such a jerk, Kwon Yuri!" Taeyeon punched her buddy's arm. Yuri screamed and rubbing her arm. "Fuck you, Kim Taeng!" she barked.

"Okay I'm off now. See you tomorrow, Yuri ya." Taeyeon took her backpack and her car key from the table.

"Aish jinjja! Are you serious leaving me again, Kim Taeyeon?!" Yuri yelled. But Taeyeon just walking away, waves her hand without turning around.

Taeyeon reached the Jung's mansion. The security guard opens the gate for her after recognizing her purple-blue Buggati Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse from CCTV camera.

"Welcome, Young Master Kim." The security guard greets her after she opened her car window. Yes, she doesn't want to be called Agasshi.

"Thank you, Ahjussi... Ah, can you please tell the maids to not tell your Agasshi that I'm here? I wanna surprise her." Taeyeon smiles. That guard nods. Then she drives her car to the main building of the Jung's residence. The people here also know that she and their young lady are dating. The Kim and Jung families don't mind the same sex relationship as long as their beloved children are happy.

Taeyeon said thank you to the maid who took her to the Jessica's room. She hides a bucket of pink roses which she bought on the way here behind her back before knocking the door.

"What!" Jessica yelled from the inside.

"I bring you some food, Agasshi." Taeyeon changes her voice.

"I didn't request it! Just go away!" Jessica yelled again. Taeyeon giggling. She kinda likes it every time Jessica yells. She thinks it's cute. Then she knocks the door again.

"Yah! I said go! Are you deaf or what?!" Jessica sounds angrier but Taeyeon keeps knocking the door.

"You really want to get fired, huh!" Jessica is mad now. Taeyeon hears the foot steps behind the door. _Finally_. She chukled.

"YAH!" Jessica screamed loudly as she opened the door. But she found a bucket of pink roses in front of her face.

"Good evening, my Princess." Taeyeon pops her head out from behind the flowers.

"T-Taeyeon ah…?" Jessica is so surprised. Taeyeon then puts the flowers on Jessica's hand and kisses her forehead. Jessica still not moving.

"Jagiya, you don't like the roses or my surprise?" Taeyeon is confused because there no reaction from her girlfriend. But then Jessica jumps on her and hugs her tightly all of a sudden. Now Taeyeon that surprised.

"No. I like them. I like them so much, Honey. Why you always make me love you more and more, Kim Taeyeon..." Jessica kisses her lips softly and caresses her cheek. Taeyeon kisses her back deeply. Their lips slightly parted. Jessica moans. Then Taeyeon picks her up bridal style and Jessica puts her arms around Taeyeon's neck as she carries her to her bedroom without breaking their passionate kiss.

Taeyeon puts Jessica down on the bed gently. After doing the tongue kiss for a while, Taeyeon trails her mouth down slowly kissing Jessica's neck while her hands unbuttoning Jessica's shirt. "Taeyeon ah..." Jessica moans again.

Taeyeon kisses lower to Jessica's revealed cleavage. Her hand cups and squeezes one of her mounds that still under the bra while another hand rubbing her girlfriend's pussy that still covered by the hot pants. Jessica is shaking and can't stop groaning.

*Knock... Knock... Knock...*

"Excuse me, Agasshi..." someone knocking Jessica's bedroom's door that still opens. They forgot to close it. Taeyeon stops what she's doing to her girlfriend. That person just standing at the door.

"What!" Jessica yelled to the maid who has disturbed them. She gets up and sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry Agasshi, but Madam invites you and Young Master Kim to have dinner together right now. She's waiting." she said.

"Okay, we're coming. Thank you." Taeyeon answered it.

"No one bothers when we're doing our session at your place or my hotel." Jessica grumbling while buttoning her shirt. Taeyeon just laughed.

"C'mon, your mom is waiting. We can do it again next time. Besides, your core still sore right." Taeyeon extends her hand to Jessica. Jessica grasps it and links her arm in Taeyeon's arm as they walking out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The café closed already. Tiffany is still cleaning the small coffee shop by herself. Her 2 co-workers already left almost an hour ago including Yoona. She's also waiting for her boss to comeback to lock the place so she can go home.

Tiffany's phone beeping as she's done cleaning the floor. She takes out the phone from her pocket. She's happy when seeing the notification from her boyfriend on the screen.

From: Jaehwan oppa

 _"Fany ya, I'm sorry i can't pick you up now. I still have work to do at the office. My Boss wants it finished by tonight. I'm really sorry, Baby. Be careful on your way home. I love you, Tiffany."_

Tiffany's smile faded away after reading the message. She thought her boyfriend will take her home tonight. But she understands her boyfriend's job in accounting that often makes him working overtime. She sighed.

To: Jaehwan oppa

 _"Gwaenchana, Oppa ^_^ I can go back home by myself. Hurry up! Finish your work quickly so you can go home before midnight. I'll call you when I get home. Love you too, Jae oppa 3"_

As she replied the message, the front door of the café opens.

"Tiffany shi, sorry I made you waiting for so long. You can go home now." Her boss finally back.

"No problem, Mr. Choi. I was doing my work while waiting for you." She smiles. Then she took off her apron and put it in the laundry box behind the counter.

"I'll go home now, Mr. Choi." Tiffany bows to her boss after taking her bag.

"Thank you for today, Tiffany shi. Be careful on your way home. It's past 10pm now."

"Thank you." Tiffany bowed again before leaving her workplace.

Taeyeon, Jessica and Madam Jung sit in the living room of the Jung's mansion after having dinner together a while ago. Taeyeon is sitting right beside the young lady on one couch. They keep holding hands and intertwining their fingers. Meanwhile Madam Jung is sitting across them on another couch.

"Well, Taeyeon, you've been with my daughter for quite long. And I've considered you as my own son, i mean daughter. Don't you want to bring your relationship to a higher level like an engagement?" Madam Jung suddenly asked. Taeyeon choked. She's surprised.

"Eo-Eomma..." Jessica shyly responds it.

"Why, Sweetheart? You love Taeyeon so much, don't you?" Her mom asked her. Jessica just blushing.

"And are you serious with my beloved daughter, Kim Taeyeon?"

"Y-Yes, I am, Eomeoni. I-I'll talk about this with my parents when they're back from overseas..." Taeyeon stuttered. She can't think straight right now.

"Ngg... Excuse me, Eomeoni. I think i should go home now." Taeyeon gets up and bows to Jessica's mother.

"Ah right. It's almost 10pm. Okay, we'll be waiting for a good news from your family soon, Taeyeon."

"Yes, Eomeoni. See you again." Taeyeon smiles and bows again to Madam Jung.

Taeyeon left the living room accompanied by her girlfriend.

"Honey, don't you like about our engagement?" Jessica asked when they arrived in front of Taeyeon's car

"No, Jagiya. I was just surprised. I'll think about it..." Taeyeon answered. Then she holds Jessica's face with both hands and gently places a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Princess. Have a sweet dream." she whispered before getting in her car. Jessica feels so comfortable.

"Good night, Honey. Drive home safely. I love you!" Jessica waves her hand in happiness as she saw her 'boy'friend's car left her mansion.

Taeyeon drives her car blankly. She feels strange. She never thinks about engagement for her relationship. She feels a little bit unsure. She doesn't know what to do.

But then, as she turned her car to the smaller empty street, she noticed there's a girl running that followed by 3 men. She stops her car and hears a scream that asking for help from the alley.

"No. Please... Don't..." that girl is so scared when she's cornered in a dark dead-end alley. She's also breathless after running away from them. "Help!" she screams again desperately.

"Come here, pretty girl. Play with us." one man said with an evil smile while the other two are laughing. "Don't waste your energy for screaming because no one can hear you here and you can't escape from us anymore."

And then, one man catches her and embraces her tightly. When she wanted to scream again, his big hand already closed her mouth. "We'll be pleasing you tonight, Sweety." the man smirks. She's trembling and her tears flowing down.

The other man then ripping her shirt and revealing her upper body in undergarment. She tried to fight but she can't move. "What a beautiful body." said the man as he gropes her breasts harshly and starts licking her cleavage. She's crying without sound. _Dear God, please save me..._

"Yah! Let her go, you trash people!"

Those guys turning around and found a short girl who yelled at them. "Well, we have one more girl to fun with tonight." one man said as he comes closer to the girl to catch her. "Come here, baby."

Taeyeon easily beat that guy with just one punch right in his face. "You such a lame ass, dude." she mocked.

Another guy comes and attacks her but she quickly avoids him and kicks his crotch. That guy fell down and screaming in painful. Taeyeon laughs at him. But then she's not aware when there's a guy hit her face all of sudden. Taeyeon rubbing her face.

"How dared you touch my handsome face, you asshole!" Taeyeon is angry as she punches that guy several times before knocking down him to the ground. The man didn't have a single chance to strike back.

"Now go away or I'll kill all of you." Taeyeon threatened them. Those guys wake up in hurry and run away.

"You'll get our revenge, Bitch!" they yelled at her from a far.

"Yeah, I, Kim Taeyeon, will be waiting for it!" she yelled back at them. As they disappeared from her sight, Taeyeon turns around and comes closer to the girl who's squatting down, hugging her knees, crying at the corner. Taeyeon took off her leather jacket and put it on the girl's body that still trembling.

"It's okay. You're fine now, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon pats the transfer student's back gently to comfort her. That girl raises her face and looks at her. _She's so pretty._

"T-Thank you... so much... Kim Taeyeon... shi..." the girl said between her sobs.

"C'mon, i'll take you home." Taeyeon gives her hand out to that girl. She holds her hand and gets up. Then they leave the alley and going to Taeyeon's car.

"So what were you doing alone on the street at this hour?" Taeyeon broke the silence between them while driving. She doesn't want to talk about her incident.

"I-I just wanted to go home after doing my part time job as usual." Tiffany turned away from the window.

"Oh, so you have part time job after school." she feels pity for her. Tiffany just nodded.

"Ah, that's why you rejected my buddy's invitation to going out together after school." Taeyeon giggling a little when remembers it.

"I-I'm not a lesbian." Tiffany said bluntly. Taeyeon laughing at her remark.

"So you already knew that she's gay and likes flirting around." Taeyeon laughs again.

"And i already have a boyfriend." Tiffany said again. Taeyeon is little bit disappointed.

"I also have a girlfriend already. And we're considering about getting engaged soon." Taeyeon said. Tiffany coughed suddenly. Tiffany's shocked.

"Why? You didn't know that I'm gay too or do you like me maybe?" Taeyeon teased her. Tiffany choked. Then she stops her car and leans to Tiffany's side.

"Are you sure you're not interested in girls, Tiffany shi?" Taeyeon talked right in front of her face. Tiffany jumps in surprise when she sees Taeyeon's face is so close to her, staring at her intensely.

"N-No. Of course, I-I am not." Tiffany stuttered. She looks away from Taeyeon's gaze at her. Her heart is fluttering. Meanwhile Taeyeon is smirking.

"E-Excuse me, please just drop me here. My home is not far from here." Tiffany opens the door and gets off from the car. Taeyeon doesn't stop her. "Okay, see you tomorrow at the school, Tiffany shi."

"Thank you so much for saving me tonight and taking me home, Kim Taeyeon shi. I'll return your jacket after washing it." Tiffany bows to her in 90 degrees before walking away.

 _She's really interesting_. Taeyeon smiles. Then she drives her car again. She feels happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiffany and Seohyun are walking together to the school. They met accidentally at the subway. They're talking about many things while walking but Tiffany doesn't talk about her incident last night. She's still trauma. Even she didn't tell it to her family and boyfriend.

When they almost reach the school, suddenly a high-speed car grazed Seohyun from the side. The books that she holds fell off. She's shocked and a little bit shaking as she watches that white car. She forgot about the pain on her arm.

"Yah!" Tiffany yelled at the running car before she turns back to her friend. She helps picking up her books from the ground.

"Omg, Seohyun ah, are you okay?" She's worried as she noticed the scratches on Seohyun's arm. "We have to go to the school's clinic now."

"I-I'm okay, Tiff. Thank you… Let's go."

"Aigoo… What's wrong with the driver. Is the person drunk or crazy. It's really dangerous. But thanx God, you're fine, Seohyun ah." Tiffany keeps talking alone until they enter the school. But then her eyes recognize a car that parked in the private parking lot.

"Seohyun ah, it's the car that almost hit you! So the owner is also the student here. Let's find the culprit!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"N-No, Tiffany. We don't need to. I-It's fine..." Seohyun stuttered.

"Why, Seohyun ah? That person has to apologize for doing such dangerous act to you."

"I-I'm okay. Let's just forget about this. Please, Tiffany..."

"Seriously I don't understand, Seohyun ah." Tiffany is confused.

"B-Because it's J-Jessica Jung... We shouldn't make problem with her. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, Tiffany..." Seohyun finally told her. Actually she already knew it's Jessica who grazed her with her car a while ago but she kept silence.

 _Who is this Jessica Jung. Why Seohyun is so affraid of her. That girl almost hit her with a car though_. Tiffany is wondering.

"You're new here, Tiffany. And both of us are scholarship students. It's better if we keep quiet and don't make any problems especially with her. You know that we really need this scholarship right... Please remember my words, Tiffany. It's for your own sake."

"So you mean this school is controlled by that girl? Aigoo... I can't believe this. Yesterday you just showed me the girls here are crazy for those 2 girls. What happened with this prestigious college." Tiffany shakes her head.

After receiving small treatment for Seohyun's scratched arm in the school's clinic, they go to the locker hallway. As they arrived, some students are gathering around. There are four girls in the middle. One of them is kneeling down in front of the three girls. Tiffany is flustered with the scene she sees. _What is this again_.

"T-The blonde girl who standing over there is J-Jessica Jung…" Seohyun said nervously. Tiffany takes a look at the cold yet gorgeous blonde girl who folds her arms across her chest arrogantly. _So it's Jessica Jung_.

"P-Please let me keep studying in this school, Jessica shi... I-I'll do everything you want..." that girl begged. Everyone there seems pity for her but they don't do anything.

"Nope. I don't want to see your face anymore. Just get lost from here." the blonde girl said as she walks away followed by two girls behind. That poor girl is crying by herself. No one cares. Tiffany's heart aches watching this. She wants to approach her but Seohyun stops her. "No, Tiffany. Please stay."

"But, Seohyun ah…" Tiffany then feels her arm grabbed tightly by her friend as she saw those 3 girls passing them. Seohyun hangs her head low.

"Ah." The blonde girl stops her step all of a sudden and turns around.

"How's your arm?" The blonde asks Seohyun who doesn't dare to light up her face. "It's just a small warning for flirting with my 'boy'friend. Do you think I didn't see you blushing huh? Stupid." she pushes Seohyun's head with her fingers.

"Y-Yah..." Tiffany would blurt out if her friend didn't hold her arm more tightly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, J-Jessica shi..." Seohyun spoke up. Actually she just wanted to prevent Tiffany to talk any further.

"Sica ya, the girl beside this nerd keeps staring at you since beginning. I think she's new." The tall girl told the blonde. Jessica turns to Tiffany. She glares at her. They're making eye contact. "Who are you?"

"S-She's new scholar…"

"I'm not talking to you, Nerd."

"I'm new transfer student Tiffany Hwang. I just got scholarship in this college. Nice to meet you, Miss Jessica Jung." Tiffany said confidently. She shows her eye smile and gives her hand for handshake. But Jessica ignores it.

"So you already knew about me. Geez, why my mom likes doing charity for poor people and keeps letting them to study here for free." said the blonde cockyly. Tiffany feels offended.

"P-Pardon me, Jessica shi. Here's your assignment. I've finished it already. A-Actually I wanted to give this to you yesterday but you didn't..."

"Let's go, girls. I'm gonna tell you about me and my 'boy'friend that will get engaged soon." the blonde said to her friends after grabbing the paper harshly from Seohyun's hand. And then those 3 girls just walk away leaving the 2 scholarship students. Seohyun feels relieved now.

"Tiffany, I've told you to stay quiet. If i didn't stop you, you would probably end up leaving this school today like the girl you saw before. I'm serious, Tiffany. Jessica Jung is not the person you can deal with."

"But i can't stand with her, Seohyun ah. She has trampled on us."

"So do people here. But they keep silence for their own sake."

"Oh my... What kind of school is this."

"C'mon, we have morning class right now." Seohyun said after taking the books from her locker.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Class, for this assignment, you have to finish it with your group that i've divided earlier. The due date is tomorrow." the lecturer explained before she left the class but the students booing her. It's not because they have to submit the assignment tomorrow but they're jealous of the 2 girls who are being in one group with the popular Kim Taeyeon and Kwon Yuri.

"Omg, Tiffany, we're in the same group with Taeyeon shi." Seohyun is excited. But Tiffany doesn't like it. She doesn't want to be with the player Kwon Yuri. Besides, she feels uncomfortable with the hateful eyes from the students who keep staring at them since the lecturer announced the group members.

Some girls are squealing when Taeyeon and Yuri passing them when they're walking to the lucky girls' table across the classroom.

"Let's do it together, Seohyun shi, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon smiles at them while Yuri winks at Tiffany. Tiffany feels awkward around the 2 boyish girls in front of her since she already knew that they are gay.

"Y-Yes, Taeyeon shi." Seohyun responded shyly.

"Ngg... Can we do this assignment in the library please, Kim Taeyeon shi?" Tiffany asked. "We can use many books there for references." Tiffany suggests. Actually she just wants to leave the class.

"Okay, let's go then." Taeyeon said.

"Aissh, i don't like library, Taengoo ya. The library girls are so boring." Yuri whines as they leave the class.

"Yah, we're not going there for flirting, Yuri ya." Taeyeon throws her arm around her buddy's neck. It makes the tall girl beside her bend down her body.

"Their bromance relationship is so cute." Seohyun whispered to Tiffany while they're following behind them. _They're indeed like a dude_. Tiffany thinks.

As they reached library, they took place at the back so there will be no many people around to disturb them. Tiffany and Seohyun started looking for the books that they need meanwhile Taeyeon and Yuri just sit on the chairs doing nothing. Even when those 2 already back with the books and start doing their assignment, Taeyeon and Yuri just watching from their chairs across them.

Actually these 2 buddies are enjoying staring at the new transfer student. They really can't stand with the girl's beauty. They like every gesture that she made. Tiffany feels uncomfortable. She knew that those 2 dudes keep looking at her all the time. And then Tiffany is jolted when suddenly there's a touch on her hand. She pulled her hand quickly and saw a smirk from Kwon Yuri's face. Tiffany cleared her throat.

"Sorry but can you guys please help us finishing our assignment by searching the answers from those books instead of doing nothing?" Tiffany finally spoke up but the 2 are laughing. She's annoyed. But then Tiffany is surprised when Taeyeon got up from her chair all of a sudden, put her hands on the table, moved forward to her side and made her face so close to her.

"As you wish, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon gives a charming smile. Tiffany freezed for a second before retreating back.

"Y-Yah... C-Can you stop doing that please..." Tiffany stuttered. She doesn't know why but her heart beats faster again and she's blushing.

"E-Excuse me, i want to go to the restroom for a moment." Tiffany said before leaving the table followed by her friend who's surprised too.

"Yah, Kim Taeng, how could you do that? Dont forget about your girlfriend. Besides, that girl still my target i remind you."

"Are you affraid of my flirting skill that higher than you, Kwon Yuri?" Taeyeon chuckled. Yuri hissed "Damn you, Kim Taeyeon."

"I just wanted to tease and test her because she said she's straight and not into girls. She's cute when she's nervous by the way."

"Oh that's why my flirtation doesn't affect her. But you know right that we can make every girl here fall in love with us... Wait, she told you by herself that she's straight? Did you guys secretly meet without me knowing?"

"Yep. I saved her from bad guys when back from Jessica's house last night. I also took her home."

"What the fuck i'm left behind again from you to impress the girl that i like."

"Yah, i didn't try to impress her. It's just an unexpected incident."

"Ngg... Can we start doing our assignment again?" Tiffany cut their conversation as they comeback from the restroom. "But can you guys please be more serious this time? I want it to be finished as soon as possible." Tiffany said again.

"T-Tiffany, I-I think you're too much..." Seohyun reminds her friend. Actually people here never dare to order Kim Taeyeon and Kwon Yuri like that but a new transfer student just did it.

"It's fine, Seohyun shi. Okay Yuri ya, the Boss has spoken. We must do it as she commands." Taeyeon said sarcastically. Tiffany coughed.

"So you're here, Honey." suddenly a blonde girl appears and hugs Taeyeon from behind. She puts her arms on her shoulders and kisses her cheek. Taeyeon is a little bit surprised but then she turns around and pulls her girlfriend to her side. She makes Jessica sit on her lap and starts kissing her lips. Jessica wraps Taeyeon's neck with her arms while one of Taeyeon's hands caressing Jessica's open thigh. They're making out passionately and don't realize that everyone is watching them.

Tiffany's jaw drops open. She's so shocked with what she sees right in front of her eyes now. She's witnessing 2 girls kissing each other. _The world must has been crazy_. She's also surprised that Kim Taeyeon's girlfriend whom she talked about last night is none other than this Jessica Jung. Meanwhile, Seohyun covers her mouth with both hands. Actually she has seen these 2 making out in the school several times but not as close as like this.

"Oh my God…" Tiffany slipped out.

"Yah! Kim Taeng! Jessica! Get a room, you two!" Yuri yelled at them. Taeyeon stops her session with her girlfriend. Jessica glares at Taeyeon's best friend.

"What, Yuri ya? I never disturb you when you're playing with any random girls in our private room." Taeyeon protests.

Actually Yuri feels jealous everytime see Taeyeon and her girlfriend together. She has a crush on Jessica since beginning but her buddy moved first and made that gorgeous blonde girl fall in love with her. She never tells Taeyeon that she likes Jessica until yesterday.

"How can you're making out in front of these innocent kids?" Yuri found an excuse. Jessica turns to the 2 girls whose faces look like they just saw a ghost. She glowers at them. Seohyun lowers her head. She's scared but Tiffany can't stop staring at the lesbian couple.

"Geez, you two again. So what are you waiting for, you're such idiots. Go away."

"S-Sorry, J-Jessica shi, we'll leave now… C-C'mon, Tiffany…"

"Don't. Stay here, Seohyun shi, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon stopped them before they get up from their chairs. Then she turns to her girlfriend who looks irritated. "Jagiya, I'm happy that you come to see me but I need them to finish the group's assignment. You know it's impossible for me and Yuri to do it just by ourselves."

"Hey, I'm not that stupid, Kim Taeng!" Yuri complained.

"Just leave it and make them do the assignment then. Come on, Honey. I want you to accompany me to the party tonight but now I need to buy new dress first. You can join us too, Yuri." Jessica is clingy to her 'boy'friend.

"I'll join as long as there will be many pretty girls in the party." Yuri said.

"Y-Yes, me and Tiffany that will finish the assignment… T-Taeyeon shi and Yuri shi may go…"

"No. This is group's assignment not individual assignment. We must do it together or I will not put your name on it if you leave." Tiffany blurted out. Seohyun startled but Taeyeon and Yuri chukled. _She's brave and has determination. She's indeed different from the girls here_. They thought.

"Yah! Who do you think you are!" Jessica gets up from Taeyeon's lap. She's mad and about to slap the girl who dared to speak like that to them. But Taeyeon quickly pulls her girlfriend back to her lap and kisses her. Tiffany is disgusted watching the scene again but her small heart feels a bit hurt.

"Jagiya, give me one till two hours to finish this assignment then I'll accompany you to buy new dress or everything you want before going to the party tonight, okay?" Taeyeon persuades her girlfriend. Jessica sighed. "Fine. Call me when you're done with these idiots." Jessica glares at Tiffany and Seohyun before kissing her 'boy'friend's cheek. "See you later, Honey, Yuri."

"Okay, now she's already gone. Can we start again?" Taeyeon smiles as if there's nothing happened. Tiffany doesn't understand why Kim Taeyeon likes the girl with bad attitude like Jessica Jung. _Wait, why should I care_. She asked herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's been 2 hours you're shopping, Jagiya. I thought you will only buy a new dress. But look at these. You already bought new shoes, bags, accessories and many clothes. Now what else?" Taeyeon shows off all of her girlfriend's shopping bags that she's carrying with both hands. Meanwhile Jessica only holds her purse while linking her arm in Taeyeon's arm. Taeyeon is tired and her muscles are stiff because of those stuffs but they're still walking around the mall. "After this, you still need to go to salon right and we should change our attires too before going to the party. We don't have much time left, Jagiya."

"I still have to buy new cosmetics and perfumes. I promise it will not take so long okay, Honey?" Jessica is coaxing her 'boy'friend who looks bored. Taeyeon pouted.

"Aigoo… My 'boy'friend is so cute." Jessica pinches her cheek.

"Yah, stop it and don't call me cute." Taeyeon is annoyed but Jessica is giggling at her. Taeyeon doesn't like shopping especially if she's going with her girlfriend. It's torturing her. That's why the shopaholic Jessica Jung usually goes shopping with her friends that accompanied by their maids to carry their stuffs.

They arrived in front of a cosmetics and perfumes store. Jessica going inside by herself because Taeyeon refused to join this time. She wants to take a rest on the bench outside the store. But then her eyes recognize a girl in a shoes store beside cosmetics and perfumes store. Taeyeon approaches the store.

"So you work here, Tiffany shi?" Taeyeon greets the girl who standing at the entrance and wearing the store's uniform. Tiffany is surprised.

"K-Kim Taeyeon shi? Y-Yes I just work here but only from Friday after school to Sunday."

"And yesterday you worked at different place right?" Taeyeon remembers the night she met Tiffany on the street.

"Yes, I also work at the coffee shop from Monday to Thursday after school."

"Woah, you're such a hardworker, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon is amazed with this girl. Tiffany just smiles a little.

"Hmm… Seems like you shopped a lot, Kim Taeyeon shi." Tiffany changes the topic after noticing the stuffs that Kim Taeyeon's carrying with both hands.

"These are not mine. All of these are Jessica's. I don't like shopping."

"Ah right, your girlfriend asked you to accompany her to buy a new dress."

"Yep, but look at these. That shopaholic bought many things. I don't understand why girls love shopping. It's so tiring and boring though."

"Aigoo… You're a girl too, Kim Taeyeon shi." Tiffany chuckled.

"Excuse me, is there anything that we can help, Young Master Kim? It's an honor for our store to be visited by Young Master Kim." suddenly a man appears in front of them and bows to Taeyeon. Tiffany turns around and bows to the man.

"Y-Young Master Kim what? And she's a girl anyway..." Tiffany is perplexed.

"You don't know that she's Young Master Kim Taeyeon, the heiress of Kim Corporation who owns this mall?" the man nagged at Tiffany. Tiffany lows her head. "Please forgive our disrespectful employee, Young Master Kim. She's still new. We'll teach her harder." The man bows again to Taeyeon.

"It's fine, Manager Lee." Taeyeon just read his name tag. "She's my friend by the way. Please treat her well." Taeyeon smiles at the man. The manager a bit surprised knowing the heiress has a friend who works as store's staff.

"I think your new employee can help me to recommend the shoes that I want to buy here if you don't mind. You can continue your work, Manager Lee."

"Yes, Tiffany shi will serve you, Young Master Kim. Please do not hesitate to call me if there's any problem." The manager bows to Taeyeon for one last time before leaving them. Taeyeon didn't forget to say thank you to him.

"What kind of shoes would you like to buy, Young Master Kim?" Tiffany asked her politely.

"Yah, don't call me Young Master Kim. And I don't like you call me Kim Taeyeon either. Just call me Taeyeon okay."

"Okay, Ki... Taeyeon shi... But maybe I'll call you that only at the school. I'm just a staff here and you're the heiress. I have to follow the rules, Young Master Kim."

"Aish, whatever..." Taeyeon gives up.

"So, what kind of shoes would you like to buy, Young Master Kim?" Tiffany asked her one more time.

"I don't know. I'm not interested in women's shoes."

"Yah, so why you said you will buy shoes from this store? Other stores may have men's shoes that you like." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"Wow, look at this new employee. I think I'll make a complaint to the manager for treating their customer like this."

"Aish jinjja... Okay, okay. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, Young Master Kim." Tiffany bows to Taeyeon. Taeyeon grinning. She kinda enjoys teasing this girl.

"How about you buy shoes for your girlfriend?" Tiffany suggests.

"Okay, help me to choose the good ones then. I know nothing about women's fashion."

"I really like this pink high heels since i started working here. But it's too expensive. But well, all the shoes here are expensive though." Tiffany brought her a pair of shoes that she took from one of the display racks. Taeyeon can see Tiffany's sparkling eyes on the pink high heels that she holds.

"I can buy it for you too if you want it so bad, Tiffany shi."

"Omg really?! Ehem... Sorry, I mean no, thank you, Taeyeon shi, I mean Young Master Kim, you don't need to."

"Are you sure? It's okay, Tiffany shi. Just think it as a present from a new friend."

"Thank you. I really appreciated it, Young Master Kim. But I'm sorry I can't accept it."

"Okay, if you insisted. I'll just take one pair for my girlfriend then." Taeyeon stops forcing her. But she doesn't understand why Tiffany rejected it although she wants it so bad. Other girls would be very happy accepting her gifts.

"What's your girlfriend's shoe size?" Tiffany brought back the topic.

"I don't know. Maybe Jessica has same size with you. I've never bought her shoes. I usually give her things like jewelries, flowers, handbags, lingeries and vacations."

"L-Lingerie and vacation?" Tiffany choked.

"Yep, it's like honeymoon for us though we often have a sex at home." Taeyeon speaks bluntly. Tiffany coughed.

"Why? It's normal for a couple for having sex, right? Or perhaps you've never had a sex with your boyfriend, Tiffany shi?"

"Yah!" Tiffany yelled at her. But then she bows to people who look at her because of her loud voice before turning to Taeyeon again.

"C-Can you not talk about something like that in the public place please, Young Master Kim? ...My boyfriend and I have a commitment to not have sex before getting married."

"Woah, so you're still virgin, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon glad to hear that. Then she noticed Tiffany's reddening face before she left to the storeroom in hurry. Taeyeon laughed.

"Here's the high heels with my size." Tiffany back with shoes box in her hands.

"Try it. I want to see how good that shoes."

"M-Me? B-But this is for your girlfriend..."

"I will not buy it if it doesn't look good on the people who wear it." Taeyeon just wants to see Tiffany wear the shoes that she's longing for. Tiffany hesitated at first but then she opens the box and takes it out. She takes off her shoes and starts to wear that pink high heels.

"Wow, you look beautiful with that shoes, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon's praise makes Tiffany blushing. She's embarrassed.

"Are you sure you don't want it? I told you I can buy it for you too."

"N-No. Thank you, Young Master Kim... I-I'll change this with the new one." Tiffany quickly takes off the high heels and wears her shoes again. "You can go to the cashier now. I'll bring it there." Tiffany left her and back to the storeroom.

As Taeyeon going to the cashier to pay the shoes, Tiffany already standing beside the counter. She and other staffs then say thank you and bow to Taeyeon after finishing the transaction.

"Okay, I'll go now. Jessica must have been waiting. See you again at the school, Tiffany shi. Have a nice weekend." Taeyeon smiles at Tiffany. Tiffany seems awkward because other staffs are looking at her.

Taeyeon walking out the store and back to the bench outside cosmetics and perfumes store. Jessica already sitting there holding her phone, crossing her legs and showing her thighs. Jessica always looks seductive. Taeyeon can see every guy who passing by can't help peeking at her.

"Honey, where did you go? I just want to call you."

"I bought you shoes. Here, take a look. Hope you'll like it." Taeyeon sits beside her.

"Woah, you've never bought me shoes before." Jessica takes one of shopping bags that Taeyeon carrying. She takes out the box from the bag and opens it.

"Oh my gosh... This pink high heels is so pretty, Honey. The size number little bit bigger though but it's okay. Thank you, Honey. I like it." Jessica kisses her cheek. "I didn't know you have good taste in women's shoes, Honey. I thought you've never been interested." Jessica giggling.

"Aish, I bought you the wrong size then. Actually the store's staff helped me to recommend a good one." Taeyeon doesn't tell Jessica about Tiffany. She doesn't want that poor girl to get in trouble with her short-tempered girlfriend.

"I knew right. It's strange if Kim Taeyeon who hates shopping knows about women's fashion." Jessica giggling again. Taeyeon gives a peck on Jessica's lips in sudden. Jessica is stunned.

"But I always know how to make my girl happy." Taeyeon smirks. Jessica is blushing.

"Jagiya, my parents will back from Europe this weekend. I'll talk about our engagement with them as your mother said before."

Taeyeon has thought about this. She thinks there will be no much difference even though their relationship status changes. She's been with Jessica for 2 years already. Yes, she loves her. She's the one who made that cold girl fall in love with her back then. She never minds Jessica's bad attitude. She just enjoys being with her and she knows that Jessica loves her so much.

But lately a girl named Tiffany Hwang disturbing her mind. She admits that she's interested in the beautiful girl who suddenly appears at their school. She likes that girl to be honest but she's not really sure about her true feeling for her.

"Omg really? Aah... i love you, Honey. I can't wait to be your fiancee, Kim Taeyeon." Jessica hugs her. Yes, Taeyeon feels happy if she can make this girl happy.

"Okay, we have to go now. You still need to go to salon right or we'll be late to the party." Taeyeon then gets up from the bench followed by her girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Taeyeon stops her car in front of the lobby of a building. She gets out the car and walks to other side of the car. Then she opens the passanger side door and offers her hand to her girlfriend. Jessica holds her hand as she gets out the car. Taeyeon gives her car keys to the valet as they walk in the building linking arms. Then they takes an elevator to go to the top floor of the building.

"Yuri ya, sorry to keep you waiting for quite long." Taeyeon greets her buddy who sitting on the couch in the small lobby as they arrived. "You know right it always takes hours for Jessica when she goes shopping."

"Aish... I would have been inside already and no need to wait for you guys if those stupid guards had not prohibited me. I've told them I'm the heiress of Kwon Enterprise though but they keep not letting me in. What the fuck."

"Sorry Yuri, I forgot to say it's private party. You only can go inside with me, Jessica Jung, the person whom they invite."

"Okay, now let's go inside. Girls must have been waiting for you, Young Master Kwon." Taeyeon teases her buddy. Yuri hissed.

Finally they can enter the only room on that floor after Jessica mentioned her name to the security guards. Yuri couldn't stop glaring at those guards. As they're inside the party room, Yuri starts hunting girls to flirt meanwhile Taeyeon just follows her girlfriend everywhere. Taeyeon is not interested with the party. She's just being a good 'boy'friend for Jessica by keep accompanying her since her girlfriend wants to introduce her to her friends.

After chatting around with her friends, Jessica takes her 'boy'friend to one of the tables and sit there. "Sorry, Honey. You must be bored just listened to me and my friends kept talking by ourselves."

"Nah. It's okay. I'm fine with it. You don't meet those friends often so now is the chance for you to chat with them."

"You're always so nice and understanding, Honey. I love you…" Jessica kisses Taeyeon's soft cheek.

"Yah, don't leave your lipstick's mark on my face. We're outside right now." Taeyeon sulking. Jessica laughed. Then she takes out tissue from her purse and starts cleaning Taeyeon's cheek. But suddenly Taeyeon kisses her lips. Jessica is surprised. But then she kisses her back.

"Aish… There not many interesting girls here. The hot ones already have partners." Yuri comes to their table complaining again. They stop their kissing.

"Yah, stop grumbling, Kwon Yuri. Just enjoy the music and drink then."

"You hurt my feeling, Kim Taeng." Yuri cried out. Jessica chuckled.

"How about we're going to the rooftop for fresh air?" Jessica suggests. But she doesn't have to wait for their approval. She just walking to the back of the room and the 2 following her. Then they go upstairs and find a door. Jessica opens it.

"Woah… Open air indeed the best!" Taeyeon exclaimed.

"Seoul is so beautiful in the night." Yuri is amazed with the sea of light down there.

The 3 of them stand beside the fence enjoying the night view while drinking wine that they bring along. Jessica is in the middle. She leans her body to Taeyeon while Taeyeon puts her hand around her waist.

"Yuri ya, I think you should stop playing around. Go find a girlfriend and your true love. You'll be happier." Taeyeon broke the silence.

"Right, Yuri. You can see how happy Taeyeon and me being together. I can help you to find a girlfriend if you want." Jessica added. Yuri looking at the blonde girl beside her. _But I want you, Jessica._ _Can you help me with that?_

"Haha… I've told you that I don't want to be tied down in a relationship. I'm happy with the way I live my life like now."

"But at the end you'll still need a partner for your life, Yuri ya."

"Aigoo… Are you worried about my life, Kim Taeng? My buddy is so sweet."

"Aish… Whatever… I run out of wine by the way. I'll be back. You guys just stay here okay."

"Don't drink too much, Honey. You're driving." Jessica reminds her 'boy'friend but she's not listening and just leaving them.

"You look so beautiful in those dress and heels, Jessica." Yuri can't stop looking at her.

"Ah, thank you, Yuri. It's Taeyeon who bought me this pretty heels. But the size is slightly bigger." Jessica giggling.

"You're getting prettier day by day, Jessica. I like you since I saw you for the first time." Yuri finally confessed her feeling. But Jessica laughed.

"Is the player Kwon Yuri trying to flirt with me? What an honor."

"I'm serious, Jessica..." Yuri then pulls Jessica to her. She can't hold it anymore. She kisses her lips. Jessica is shocked. She tries to resist but Yuri hugs her tightly.

"I love you, Jessica..." Yuri whispered before she kisses her lips again more wildly.

"Stop it..." Jessica keeps trying to release from Yuri. But then Yuri's hand starts groping her breast. Jessica is aghast.

"I hate you, Yuri..." Jessica growled in between Yuri's rough kiss on her. Yuri suddenly stops her craziness after hearing those words and finally releases Jessica's body. Jessica slaps Yuri hard in the face. Yuri is not moving. She's numb.

"I can't believe you dared to do that to me, your best friend's girlfriend, Kwon Yuri! What were you thinking?!" Jessica is angry. Yuri doesn't respond. Her brain is still not working.

"I will not tell Taeyeon about this since we're getting engaged soon. I don't want this person whom my 'boy'friend calls as her best buddy whom she trusts so much disturbing her mind. I'll never forgive you for what you have done to me, Kwon Yuri. But I'll still respect you for Taeyeon." Jessica then leaving Yuri alone.

"She said she hates me. She said she'll never forgive me..." Yuri keeps mumbling by herself. She's kneeling down in regret. "Why you're so stupid, Kwon Yuri... Why?!" she's mad at herself. "Now you totally lost her, Yuri. She will get engaged and she hates you..." her eyes are wet.

Yuri's phone suddenly rings. She has no will at all to answer it but her phone keeps ringing. Finally she takes out her phone lifelessly but the ringing stops. It's Taeyeon who just called her. Then there's a message from her.

 _"Yuri ya, I just wanna tell you that I'll leave first because Jessica said she's not feeling well and she asked me to take her home now. Okay see you, Buddy."_

"Sorry Taengoo..." Yuri stared at her phone screen blankly for a moment before she finally gets up and leaves the rooftop. She needs girls and beers to comfort her now.


	10. Chapter 10

Taeyeon just back from Jessica's house after sending her girlfriend home as she said she's not feeling well at the party. She's still wondering why her girlfriend suddenly in a bad mood tonight as she remembers they enjoyed the party together. Even her girlfriend avoided her kiss and asked her to leave her alone. _Uh, maybe Jessica just got her period_. She thinks.

Taeyeon finished showering and changing her clothes. Now she's sitting on the couch and enjoying her warm milk tea that her maid brought to her room when her phone rings. She peeks at the caller ID and answers it.

"Yo, Soonkyu, what's up?"

"Hey, Taeng, can you come to my club now? Yuri is too drunk. I don't know where she lives and can't send her home either."

"Aigoo... What happened with that kid... Okay, I'll go to your place to pick her up."

"Thanx, Taeng. See you." Taeyeon's friend hangs up the call.

"Are you leaving again, Young Master? You just back though." Her maid asked her.

"Yep, Yuri is drunk. I have to take her home... Ah... Yes, right there... Harder, Suzy, harder... I feel so good ah... You're the best, Suzy."

"Right here?" Taeyeon's favourite maid is massaging her stiff shoulders. That pretty maid understands Taeyeon quite well. She knows what Taeyeon needs. That's why she likes that maid. But Jessica doesn't like her. She always looks irritated when Suzy is around and often nags at her.

"Wait..." Taeyeon noticed something on her maid's hand. She grabs it and turns around. Suzy is surprised with the touch.

"What happened to your fingers, Suzy?" Taeyeon looks straight into her maid's eyes when asking her after seeing her plastered fingers. Her maid quickly lowered her gaze and pulled her hand.

"Ah... N-Nothing. I-I just accidentally cut my fingers when cooking, Y-Young Master..." She's stuttered.

"You should be more careful next time, Suzy." She reminds her maid. Suzy nods shyly.

"Okay, I'll go now. Thanx for the massage, Suzy."

"P-Please be careful on the way, Young Master. It's almost midnight."

Taeyeon drives her car again. She feels better after her maid gave her a massage that she didn't ask. "Aish, Yuri, if I had not to go to pick you up, Suzy would have been massaging my back too now."

The traffic light turns red. Taeyeon stops her car and takes a chance for stretching. When she turns her body to the left, she sees a motorbike beside her car with 2 people riding on it. The passanger hugs the person in front tightly and leans head on that guy's back, facing Taeyeon's direction. That passanger girl who wears an open face helmet is none other than Tiffany Hwang. _But who is that guy? Her boyfriend?_ Taeyeon then decides to follow them.

That motorbike stops in front of a small house. Taeyeon also stops her car not far from them. She watches the passanger gets off from the motorbike first and takes off her helmet. The guy also did the same after her. Taeyeon sees his face. "I'm still more handsome than him." she boasts. The guy then helps fixing the girl's messy hair. They chat for a moment. Taeyeon can see Tiffany looks so happy. She shows her beautiful eyesmile all the time. But then Taeyeon watches the guy starts kissing Tiffany.

"What the fuck." Taeyeon cursed. She feels a little bit jealous. Then she turns around her car and leaves them. She doesn't want to see their lovey dovey anymore. _Shit, I should not follow them._

Taeyeon finally arrives at her friend's nightclub. Two big security guards greet her and bow to her at the entrance when she entering the place. She smiles and waves her hand to them.

"Aah, so happy you come. I miss you, Handsome." a girl comes closer, presses her sexy body against Taeyeon and kisses her lips. But Taeyeon pushes her right away.

"I've told you to stop doing that, Hyuna." Taeyeon is annoyed. That girl always tries to seduce her everytime she comes to this club.

"Don't you want these?" That girl grabs Taeyeon's hand and guides it to her breasts. She made Taeyeon touches her mounds. Honestly it's hard for Taeyeon to resist those boobs. She really wants to squeeze them. But then she remembers Jessica. She pulls her hand from her. _Kim Taeyeon, maybe you're pervert but you're not a player like Kwon Yuri_. She told herself.

"Hey, Hey, please stop it, Hyuna shi. You know that Taeyeon already has a girlfriend right." Taeyeon's friend, Sunny Lee who owns this club appears.

"Don't worry, Sunny shi. My Handsome's girlfriend will never know even if we're having sex tonight." that girl smirks and winks flirtatiously to Taeyeon.

"Yeah, if she knows, she definitely will kill you, Hyuna shi... Ah, let's go, Taeng. Yuri is in your VIP room right now."

"I'm always ready whenever you want me, Handsome." Hyuna managed to peck on Taeyeon's cheek before Taeyeon leaves her.

"That Bitch seriously, Soonkyu." Taeyeon muttered. That's why Taeyeon doesn't really like going to the nightclub. She goes there just for accompanying Yuri and her girlfriend or meeting friends.

"She likes you a lot, Taeng." Sunny laughed.

As they reached one of the VIP rooms upstairs, there are 3 girls sit on the couch around Yuri who sleeping on the lap of one of them. The 2 girls get up and bow to Taeyeon and Sunny immediately when they see them.

"What happened to her?" Taeyeon asks.

"We don't know, Taeyeon shi. Yuri shi already looked depressed when she came. She drank too much and more aggressive to us tonight." said the girl whose lap becomes Yuri's pillow.

"Aish, what's wrong with her. She was fine when she's with me earlier. Well, she complained about the party though but it's just nothing."

"Taeng, I've called my staffs to help you to bring her to your car."

Two guys are coming inside the room. They take Yuri by putting her on the back of one of them. Taeyeon then guides them to her car in the basement. Those guys carefully put Yuri on the passanger seat in front since Taeyeon's car is 2 seater car.

"Okay, I'll bring Yuri home now. Bye, Soonkyu."

"Bye, Taeng. Thank you. Be careful on your way."

Taeyeon is driving again. It's 2AM right now. Of course she feels so sleepy and tired. But she's grateful tomorrow is weekend. "You owe me an explanation, Yuri ya." she's talking by herself.

"I'm sorry... Taengoo... For loving her..." suddenly Yuri murmuring in her sleep.

"What Yuri ya? Sorry for what? Loving who?" Taeyeon attacks her buddy with questions but there no response.

"Aish, are you dreaming, Kwon Yuri?" Taeyeon asks again but Yuri just moved a little. Taeyeon sighed and focus her mind back to the road in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Tiffany just finished her Sunday church service. She asked her family for permission to leave first though she still has some time before going to work. She wants to visit Taeyeon's residence to return her jacket and give her thank you gift for her. Yesterday she realized she has not yet expressed her gratitude properly to Taeyeon for saving her that night. She got Taeyeon's address from the store where she works and thought Taeyeon's house is not too far from the church. She decided to go there instead of giving those things at the school since she knows how popular Taeyeon at the school.

Tiffany checks the address on the small paper that she holds one more time when she arrived in front of a huge mansion. _So here is the residence of Kim Corporation's owner_. Tiffany is amazed. Tiffany then just standing in front of the gate. She doesn't know how to get in until a security guard comes out from a small gate at the side.

"Is there anything that you need, Miss?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Tiffany Hwang, Kim Taeyeon's school friend."

"Excuse me but you are Young Master's friend?" the security guard seems like he doesn't believe her. Tiffany nods to him. _I guess your Young Master never has a poor friend like me huh._

"Please wait for a moment, Miss. I'll make a call to the people inside to inform Young Master about your visit." the security guard then leaves Tiffany alone at the outside. She thinks she shouldn't come but she doesn't want to make any chaos at the school either.

"I would like to apologize for being disrespectful toward you, Miss Tiffany Hwang. Young Master is waiting for you inside. I'll take you in right now." the security guard came back and bowed deeply to Tiffany.

"It's okay. Thank you." Tiffany smiles at him. The security guard then brings her in. He takes one of the golf cars and asks Tiffany to ride on it with him. The car runs through a beautiful wide garden which has many kinds of flowers. Tiffany is fascinated with the scenery that she sees all the way until they reached a large and pretty house.

"That maid will take you to Young Master's place, Miss Hwang." He pointed at the girl who standing in front of the big door after Tiffany got off the golf car. Tiffany said thank you to him before he leaves.

"Welcome, Miss Tiffany Hwang. I'll lead the way to Young Master's room. Please follow me." the maid greets and bows to her.

"Ah, thank you. Sorry to be bothersome." Tiffany feels a little bit awkward with all this treatment since she's the one who usually serves people.

Tiffany's eyes keep looking around while following the maid. She's so amazed with the house. Her mouth in agape. The maid then stops her steps in front of a room. She knocks the closed door. "Young Master, Miss Tiffany Hwang is here already."

"Come in." Tiffany hears Taeyeon's voice from the inside. The maid opens the door and Tiffany sees Taeyeon sitting manly on the couch when they entering the room. The maid bows to her master.

"I'm surprised you come to my house, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon smiles gently at her. _Kim Taeyeon can be so charming_. Tiffany is enchanted. _Wait, what_.

"Your house is so awesome, Taeyeon shi." Tiffany's eyes then looking around Taeyeon's big room until a framed photo which standing on the small table beside the bed catches her attention. It's a picture of Kim Taeyeon and Jessica Jung at the beach where Taeyeon who wears men's tank top is in half-lying position on the sand with both hands support her body meanwhile Jessica who wears sexy bikini is on top of her, bending her knees, trapping Taeyeon between her thighs, putting her arms around Taeyeon's neck and kissing her lips. Tiffany's feeling mixed between disgust and jealousy. She doesn't know why.

Tiffany stops staring at the photo when Taeyeon asks her to sit beside her. Another maid then comes in bringing tea and cake. She puts them on the coffee table and bows before leaving and closing the door.

"I just want to return your jacket, Taeyeon shi. Thank you." Tiffany puts a plastic bag that she's carrying on the table in front of the couch before sitting. "Because your house is not too far from the church that I usually attend every Sunday morning." Tiffany added.

"You're not only hardworker but also religious, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon laughs a little.

"Please don't play with religion, Taeyeon shi." Tiffany becomes serious.

"Ouch sorry, I didn't mean it, Tiffany shi."

"Actually I come here to give you my thank you gift." Tiffany feels a little bit guilty for ruining the atmosphere. "Thank you for saving me that night, Taeyeon shi. I don't know what would happen to me if you weren't there." Tiffany bows her head.

"Ah, that unexpected incident. I was glad you're fine but you don't need to do this, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon smiles again.

"But sorry I can't buy you a good present. I only baked you some cupcakes. Hope you'll like it." Tiffany takes out a box from the paper bag that she brought and gives it to Taeyeon.

"It's okay. I love cupcakes!" Taeyeon cheers like a kid. Tiffany chukled. Taeyeon then opens the box.

"Woah, these look cute and yummy! So you made these by yourself, Tiffany shi. Thank you. I'll try it now." Taeyeon takes one creamy cupcake and starts biting it.

"Mmm… So delicious… It's more delicious than bakery made…" Taeyeon keeps talking while chewing the cupcake.

"Really? You're not lying, aren't you?" Tiffany asks. Taeyeon just nods. Tiffany then notices something on Taeyeon's face.

"Aigoo… Look at you. You're eating like a kid, Taeyeon shi. The cream is everywhere." Tiffany laughs. Tiffany takes tissue from the table and unconsciously starts cleaning Taeyeon's mouth area. But suddenly she freezes for a second after her eyes met Taeyeon's eyes. _What am I doing_. She just realized it when she sees Taeyeon's face is so close to her, watching her intensely.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tiffany is about to pull her hand but Taeyeon grabs it fast. Taeyeon gazes at her. Tiffany stops breathing. She feels Taeyeon's face is closer and closer to her.

"Taeyeon ah… Sweetheart… Are you in there?"

Both of them are startled with the voice from outside room. Tiffany quickly pulls her hand and moves away. Her heart is fluttering. _What's wrong with me_.

"N-Ne, Eomma… I'm coming…" Taeyeon gets up immediately and walks to the door.

"Yes, Eomma?"

"Eomma want to visit your aunt. Wanna come with me, Sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry, Eomma, I can't. My friend is visiting me right now."

"Your friend? Yuri? Where is she?"

"It's not Yuri, Eomma… Can you come here for a moment please, Tiffany shi?" Taeyeon calls her. Tiffany puts down the tea that she drank to calm her heart and gets up from the couch. She goes to where Taeyeon and her mother are talking.

"Eomma, this is Tiffany shi, my school friend."

"Annyeong hasimnikka, Mrs. Kim. I'm Tiffany Hwang. Nice to meet you." Tiffany shows her beautiful eyesmile and bows to Taeyeon's mother. Taeyeon's mother then scans her from head to toe. Mrs. Kim looks not contented.

"What company your family has, Miss Hwang?" Mrs. Kim asks her coldly.

"Eomma..."

"I..." Tiffany is about to answer but Taeyeon's mother cut her.

"Never mind. Okay, Sweetheart, Eomma will go now... Ah, don't forget to tell Jessica that our families should meet soon to plan your engagement like we've talked about last night."

"Yes, Eomma." Taeyeon answered shortly. Tiffany bows again to Taeyeon's mother but Mrs. Kim just leaves even without giving a single glance at Tiffany.

"Tiffany shi, I'm sorry about my mom for treating you like that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Taeyeon shi. I'm fine with it." Tiffany smiles at Taeyeon. She already uses to deal with arrogant rich people. Tiffany then takes a look at her watch. "I think I should go now, Taeyeon shi. I have to work." Tiffany back to the couch to take her bag.

"I'll take you to the mall, Tiffany shi."

"Thank you, Taeyeon shi, but you don't need to. I can go by myself... Okay, see you tomorrow at the school."

Tiffany finally leaves the Kim's residence. On the way, she keeps thinking about Taeyeon's family. She has no problem with Taeyeon's mother who doesn't like her. She thinks about Kim Taeyeon who will get engaged with Jessica Jung. _So her parents approve same sex relationship? Oh My God, what happened with this world_. But then her stupid act earlier comes to her mind. _What were you thinking, Tiffany. Why you suddenly cleaned her mouth_. Her heart starts racing when she remembers Taeyeon's touch on her, Taeyeon's gaze at her, Taeyeon's face in front of her. _Dear God, please help me. I don't know what I'm feeling_.


	12. Chapter 12

Jessica's white BMW just passed through the school gate but she stops her car suddenly because there's a car blocking the way. Actually the road is big enough for 2 cars and her car can pass easily if a number of girls not gathering beside the car, surrounding a tall tanned girl.

"Tsk, Kwon Yuri and her stupid fangirls… or toys." She said cynically. But then Yuri turns her head to her direction and looks straight at her. Later she sees Yuri pulls the closest girl and kisses her lips while her eyes keep staring at Jessica.

"What the hell…" Jessica glaring at her. Then she hears the girls screaming. She can't stand and honks the car horn loudly. It made the people there startled and quickly give the way as they see her car. She runs her car fast when passing them to the private parking area.

"How could you kiss a random girl in front of me like that after you said you love me and kissed me. Damn, I really hate you, Kwon Yuri." She's pissed off.

She gets out the car and walks angrily to the school cafeteria to meet her friends before attending class. Kwon Yuri just made her in a bad mood again. Everyone who sees her on the way avoids her immediately. They already knew her so well.

"Sica ya, what happened? Is there something or someone that irritated you again?" Hyoyeon asks her right away after she reached their usual table in the cafeteria. But she just sits on her chair across her without answering the question.

"Here. Eat this. It will definitely lighten up your mood." Sooyoung who sits beside Hyoyeon offering her a piece of cake.

"Sica is not a shikshin like you, Syoo."

"Eyyy, at least I'm trying." Sooyoung protests.

"Okay." She then takes a small spoon and starts to eat the chocolate cake. The sweetness from the delicious cake makes her feel better.

"Aaah… This assignment really confusing me! I can't do it…" Hyoyeon cries out and closes her laptop hopelessly.

"Hyo, why bother doing the assignment when you can use some scholarship students here to finish it." said Sooyoung lightly while enjoying her food.

"Ah, right. I didn't know you're genius, Syoo."

"Yah! Did you think I'm stupid!" Sooyoung barks. "By the way, have you guys heard about Kwon Yuri that likes to sleep with 2 till 3 girls at once these days?" she continues. Jessica's mood drops again after her friend mentioned the person.

"What? Wow, that player is on another level. Even my ex-boyfriend couldn't do that."

"And it said she takes those girls to your family's hotel every night, Sica ya."

"Can you stop talking about her?" Jessica growls.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hyoyeon asked her.

"If I say stop, just stop!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Sica ya." Sooyoung dealing with her temper again.

"See you later in class." Jessica gets up and takes her bag.

"Where are you going?" Hyoyeon asked again but she doesn't answer her and just leaves them, walks away from the cafeteria.

 _Kwon Yuri, you make me feel like same with those bitches, your toys. My lips and my body only for Taeyeon, you Bastard. I hate you so much_. She keeps raging inside her mind until she bumps into someone.

"Yah! Are you blind?!" she yells at the person. Her anger exploded. People there looking at her. Actually she's the one who didn't pay attention to the front when walking. But who cares since she's the most powerful in the school.

"Excuse me, Jessica shi. But I think you're the one who didn't see your way." Said the person who's none other than that new transfer student. Jessica slaps her face straight away. Everyone in silence after she gave that impertinent girl a small lesson. That girl looks taken aback. Jessica then snatches a bottle of water from her hand and pours the content onto her head.

"You need to know your position here if you still want to stay at this school." She warned her and threw the bottle to the side before leaving that girl. Now she needs her 'boy'friend to boost her mood.

"Is there anything that I can help, Jessica Jung shi?" The lecturer stops teaching when she entering his class without permission. But she doesn't bother to answer him. She looks for her 'boy'friend in between the students who staring at her. She gives all of them a death glare.

"Jagiya!" her lover called her from the seat at the back waving her hand. Her anger slowly disappear as she sees her beloved one. But she's in fury again when her eyes caught the person that she hate beside Taeyeon. She walks fast to her 'boy'friend's table. _See this, you jerk_.

"Jagiya, what's the…" Jessica cuts her 'boy'friend's words by kissing her aggressively. Taeyeon is a bit surprised but then she kisses her back passionately and makes her girlfriend moan. The whole class in agape and some of them covering their open mouths by their hands when witnessing this couple in their own world. Yuri gets up from her chair and walks away from them, leaving the class. She can't stand any longer. Her heart feels so hurt.

Taeyeon finally broke their tongue kiss after she realized that they're still in the class with other students and the lecturer keep staring at them in shock. Jessica just noticed that Kwon Yuri already left. She thinks her revenge is success.

"Honey, come with me~" Jessica whines while hugging one of Taeyeon's arms. Her 'boy'friend nods and kisses her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Choi, I'm gonna skip today's class. My girlfriend really needs me now." Taeyeon asking her lecturer for permission but it sounds like she's the one who decides.

"Oh, y-yes, you may leave, K-Kim Taeyeon shi…" Taeyeon's lecturer stuttered. Of course no one dare to stand against Kim Taeyeon and Jessica Jung at this school. Taeyeon then takes her girlfriend to leave the class after packing her stuffs.

"Jagiya, are you okay? What happened?" Taeyeon wraps her arm around Jessica's waist while they're walking down the school corridor.

"Nothing. I just wanna be with you. Can't I?" Jessica stops her steps and hugs Taeyeon tightly. She doesn't want to tell Taeyeon about her problem. She feels better now. Being with her 'boy'friend always makes her comfortable. Taeyeon chuckled.

"Everything for you, my Princess." Taeyeon kisses the crown of Jessica's head. "Hmm... Wanna have some ice cream or cake?" She suggests. Jessica nodded and let go of her before they walk to the cafeteria. Everyone never stop looking at them all the way but they don't care.


	13. Chapter 13

Tiffany is still not moving after getting slapped right in the face and poured with cold water on the head by Jessica Jung in front of other students. She's shocked. Even her parents never hit her for all her life.

"Oh my… Tiffany… W-What happened?" her only friend at this school, Seohyun who saw her standing alone in the hallway came to her. She then takes her to the nearest restroom. People who pass them by keep staring at her. It's embarrassing for her. She must be look messy right now.

"Is it J-Jessica shi who did this?" Seohyun asks her again after they entered the place that fortunately empty. She just nods slowly. "You should be careful with her like I've always told you, Tiffany. Don't make her angry. Because I've dealt with her almost every day." Seohyun said while helping her drying her wet hair with handkerchief.

"B-But I did nothing wrong, Seohyun ah... She's the one who bumped into me on the way but she yelled at me, slapped my face and poured water onto my head... Why there's an evil person like Jessica Jung in this prestigious college..." Tiffany finally spoke up. Her friend then stops wiping her hair and now looking at her through the large mirror in front of them.

"I'm sorry to say, Tiffany. But you know right that rich and powerful people like Jessica Jung are never wrong and can do whatever they like. My suggestion is just follow all the rules here, do what they want and never make any trouble though you don't like it but it's for your own sake."

"Seems like people always talking about my sister behind her back, huh." the sudden voice startled both of Tiffany and Seohyun. Then they see a long haired girl with a cold face came out from one of the stalls in the restroom. They didn't realize before that there was someone else with them.

"K-Krystal Jung shi..." Seohyun called that girl nervously. But that girl doesn't give any response and just goes straight to the one of the sinks to wash her hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Krystal shi. B-But can you please not to tell your sister about what you've heard earlier... W-We really need this scholarship..." Seohyun tried to talk again. Tiffany can see that her friend is afraid of that young girl.

"I don't fucking care about your shit. Your problem with Jessica is not my business." said that girl flatly after drying her hands. Then she just gets out of the restroom without giving them a single glance even since the beginning.

"She's kinda rude... Is she Jessica Jung's younger sister? Their personality look similar..." Tiffany asked.

"Yes. But I like her better since she's a nonchalant person. Krystal Jung is a high school student in America. She always visits this college when she's on break. That's why most of people here know her." Seohyun explained.

"Just hope she will not be the next Jessica Jung if she enters this school later." Tiffany said while fixing her hair.

"Though she's not a nice person but she never oppress others except they disturb her first... Anyway, do you feel better now, Tiffany? Wanna come to the library with me? We still have time before our next class started."

"Alright... I still need a quiet place to chill... Thank you, Seohyun ah. You're the only nice friend that I have here."

"Don't mention it, Tiffany. I'm the one who should be thanking you for being my friend. No one wants to befriend with me since I'm one of Jessica shi's targets." Seohyun said sadly. Tiffany feels pity for her friend. It must be hard to live as a victim of bullying but can't fight it or she will lose that precious scholarship. Then they leave the restroom after Tiffany finished sprucing up.

Taeyeon just took 2 cups of ice cream as her order and brought them to their usual table in the school cafeteria. She then sit beside her girlfriend and gave the pink one to her girlfriend who's waiting for her. She knows there must be something that disturbing Jessica's mind though her girlfriend doesn't want to tell her so that's why she skipped her class to accompany her girlfriend and cheer her up.

"Jagiya, there are stains of ice cream on your face." Taeyeon said after eating their ice cream for several spoons. She also faked a chuckle. She wants to play a prank on her beloved girlfriend.

"What? Where?" Jessica then immediately takes out a small mirror from her bag and checks out her face. "Where? I can't find any stains on my face?" Her girlfriend's confused face looks cute. Taeyeon let out a giggle.

"Here." Taeyeon leaned closer and gave a peck on her girlfriend's left cheek. "And here." Taeyeon then gave another peck on her girlfriend's lips. "Hmm... Taste strawberry." Taeyeon smirks as she licks her own lips. She then sees her girlfriend is stunned for a moment.

"Y-Yah!" her girlfriend hit her arm. "You're so naughty." her girlfriend is blushing. Taeyeon laughs. "You're so cute, Jagiya."

"Stop making fun of me, Kim Taeyeon or I won't let you touch me for a week." her girlfriend threatens her.

"Huh? Are you sure? As I remember, you're the one who always begs me to suck your mounds and go inside you deeper, faster and harder. You're the one who always craves my touch, Jagiya." Taeyeon teases her girlfriend.

"Yah!" her girlfriend hit her arm again. Her face is reddening. Taeyeon laughed again before a pair of hands covering her eyes from behind.

"Hey, who is this?" Taeyeon asks the person but there no answer.

"Kwon Yuri, if this you, I'll definitely kick your ass, Dude." Taeyeon muttered. She then heard her girlfriend giggled. "Jagiya, aren't you mad there another girl touching me in front of you?"

"Nope. Because it's that little rascal." her girlfriend said casually. "Soojung?" Taeyeon asks for confirmation.

"Yah! Can't you just shut your mouth up, Witch! I want Taeng oppa to guess but you ruined it!" that girl yelled as she let go of her face.

"Yah! Watch your mouth when talking to me, Krystal Jung Soojung! I'm still your unnie I remind you!" Jessica snarled back.

"Whatever. You're a witch." the younger girl snort.

"Hey, hey, Girls, stop fighting, okay? Everyone is watching." Taeyeon intervene the 2 sisters. Jessica then gives a death glare to the people in the cafeteria while Krystal doesn't give a fuck. Seeing the Jung sisters quarreling is a usual thing for Taeyeon. The Jung's house is like a war everytime the younger lady back from her studying abroad because their 2 princesses always fight with each other.

"Hi, Taeng oppa. How are you?" the youngest girl finally greets her after they stopped bickering. Krystal then planted a kiss on Taeyeon's cheek before taking a seat in front of her sister.

"Do you miss this handsome Oppa, Soojung ah? That's why you're here now? I knew right." Taeyeon smirks.

"Wohoo... Did you see it, Jessica? My future 'brother' in law is always so full of herself." Krystal mocked her.

"Yeah, right. But I love this Mr. Big Head so much." Jessica said as she leans to Taeyeon and puts her arms around her neck. Her girlfriend then kisses her lips. Taeyeon kisses her back passionately, taking control while her hands squeezing her girlfriend's butt. Jessica let out a small moan in her mouth. Taeyeon grins.

"Fuck you two!" Krystal hissed. Taeyeon finally broke the kiss. She doesn't want to make the little sister angry. Jessica grunted in complain.

"I'm here because I heard this stupid couple is getting engaged. I wanna celebrate it so let's have a party tonight!" Krystal brought back the topic. Jessica slaps her sister's hand for calling them stupid. Krystal gives her a glare.

"Okay. We will celebrate it at my friend's club then." Taeyeon said. "You can invite Amber too for accompanying you, Soojung ah." she added.

"Yep, of course I'll bring my 'boy'fie with me... By the way, where is Yul oppa? She must join us too."

"No." Jessica interrupted.

"Why?" Taeyeon and Krystal asked in unison.

"A NO is a NO." Jessica replied firmly.

"What's wrong, Jagiya? Do you guys fight with each other? Tell me if you have problem, please?" Taeyeon holds her girlfriend's hand. She already feels there must be something happened between her girlfriend and her buddy. Both Yuri and Jessica always avoiding each other everytime they meet just like in the class earlier where her buddy suddenly left after seeing her and her girlfriend making out.

"Nothing. I just don't like her taking any random girls into my family hotel. That place is not for prostitution."

"Okay, I'll talk to her about this later. Now can she join our party? I wanna celebrate our engagement with close people around us, Jagiya. You should invite Sooyoung and Hyoyeon too." Taeyeon said calmly. Jessica sighs and then nods hesitantly. Her face looks not happy. Taeyeon then gives her girlfriend a soft kiss on the forehead to ease her bad mood.

"Hmm... We can continue our session now if you want, Jagiya. I'll satisfy you and make you feel like in heaven." Taeyeon smirks. She wants to comfort her girlfriend. Jessica blushing. _Aigoo, you're indeed so cute, my Princess_.

"Aish... This horny couple seriously! I'm done with you two!" Krystal scoffed as she gets up from the chair. Taeyeon chuckled. "See you again tonight then, baby Jung." Taeyeon waves her hand to the little sister who's leaving them.

"Alright, can we also go now? I can't wait to eat you, Jagiya." Taeyeon grinning as she get up from her chair and gives her hand.

"Such a Pervert!" Her girlfriend blushed again before taking her hand and get up. Then they leave the cafeteria and go to the parking lot to take Taeyeon's car. It doesn't matter for them to skip today's class. They can't control their hormones any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

"T-That was… G-Great… H-Honey… I-I love… You…" Jessica is still panting after her orgasm as she leans her shoulders on the door. Taeyeon smirks as she licking clean her hand from the liquid. Her girlfriend looks messy but hot. Her legs still parted showing her swollen core, her shirt still opened revealing her wonderful breasts with erected pinkish peaks, her neck and chest are full of hickeys made by her. Taeyeon grinning. She's satisfied with the sight of her work.

Taeyeon didn't bring her 2 seater car today fortunately but her big SUV, a Land Rover Range Rover so they could do it more comfortably at the backseat. And since they are in the private parking area, no need to worry if people at the school will see the shaky car or hear Jessica's loud scream.

"Get spruce up, Jagiya while I go wash my hands from your sticky juice. I'll take you home after that so you can clean up yourself and get ready for our party with Soojung and others tonight." She said. Her girlfriend just nods. She then kissed Jessica's sweaty forehead softly before getting off the car, leaving her exhausted girlfriend alone.

Taeyeon just turned off the water tap when someone getting inside the restroom. She turns her head and smiles to the beautiful person. "Hi, Tiffany shi."

"T-Taeyeon shi?" Tiffany is surprised. "Where were you? I didn't see you in the class." The girl asked her before going to another sink.

"Oh, you're looking for me? I guess now you already become my fangirl too who also like stealing glance at me in the class, huh?" Taeyeon smirks.

"Excuse you? Tsk… I regret it for asking." Tiffany scoffed. Taeyeon laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell you then if you want to know it so bad, Tiffany shi… I just had sex with my girlfriend in my car. " Taeyeon grins. Tiffany choked.

"W-What?! Are you serious?! Y-You skipped class j-just for having… S-sex…?" Tiffany is shocked and in disbelief.

"Well, Jessica was in a bad mood so I just wanna cheer her up."

"But you don't have to do that thing and skip class just for cheering her up..."

"She's my girlfriend and she loves having sex with me so why not? Or maybe you don't like it because you're jealous, Tiffany shi?" Taeyeon asked as she makes step closer toward Tiffany.

"N-No, I am not... W-Why do you think like that...?" Tiffany is stuttered as she moves backward slowly avoiding her until her back makes contact with the wall behind her. She looks nervous.

"Oh, are you sure?" Taeyeon then puts her hands on the wall at each side of Tiffany's head, trapping the girl between them. She's gazing into her eyes as their faces are only few centimeters away. She holds her breath. "You're so pretty, Tiffany shi..." she murmured as she touches one of her flawless cheeks and caresses it gently with her thumb. She can feel that girl freeze up. And then without realizing it, Taeyeon already has her lips pressed against Tiffany's soft lips. Tiffany was stunned for a moment before pushing her away.

"I'm sorry..." Taeyeon said. But Tiffany didn't respond and quickly left the restroom. Taeyeon sighed. "Screw me. I think I just made a mistake." Actually she just wanted to tease the girl at first. She even doesn't know why she kissed her lips all of a sudden. _But it felt good.._.

Tiffany's heart still racing as she walks aimlessly in the school hallway. She can't think straight right now. Her mind blows after a girl kissed her on the lips. Her brain keeps telling her that it was wrong since she always has a faith in God. They teach her that homosexual is a sin and forbidden in every religion. But her heart tells her the opposite. She felt good to be honest. She didn't dislike it. _Oh My God... What happened with me..._ There's a battle inside her. Then she decides to go to the rooftop to calm down her internal conflict.

When she reached the rooftop, she found there already a girl standing alone, leaning her back on the fence, smoking. There also some cans of beer on the floor beside her foot. Tiffany is about to leave the place because she doesn't want to disturb that girl and she also needs to be alone by now but that girl called her.

"Where do you think you're going after seeing me, Tiffany shi? Come here. I will not bite you." that girl smile charmingly.

"I'm sorry, Kwon Yuri shi, I don't want to disturb you... I'm gonna leave..."

"No. Stay here with me." Yuri's voice became stern. Her smile disappears. Tiffany is a little bit afraid knowing that girl actually is not in a good mood. But she comes closer to the girl though she always feels uncomfortable when around that playgirl. She doesn't want to make someone angry again as she remembers what Seohyun always told her to not create any trouble in this school.

"Hmm... I didn't know you're smoking, Kwon Yuri shi..." Tiffany starts the conversation after seeing a smile appear again on the girl's face. Yuri chuckled. She then took 2 cans of beer from the floor and offered one of them to her but she rejected it. Tiffany doesn't want to get drunk at the school though she also kinda needs it to chill her out.

"First of all, I want you to stop calling me Kwon Yuri. Just Yuri, okay?" Yuri said after taking a sip of her alcoholic drink. She just nods. "Actually I smoke only when I'm depressed." Yuri continued before sucking her cigarette again.

"You always look happy with many girls around you though." Tiffany said.

"How do you feel if someone that you love secretly for quite a long time hate you and you will totally lose her to your best friend..." Yuri asked her rhetorically without looking at her. Her face looks sad. She then let out a sigh. Tiffany doesn't say anything. This is the first time for Tiffany to see the almighty playgirl Kwon Yuri showing her emotional side. There's a silence between them until a beeping sound from Yuri's phone break it. Yuri takes out her phone after putting down her beer and reads the message. She stared blankly at the small screen for a while before talking again.

"It's from Taeyeon… She invites me to join her small party tonight to celebrate her engagement…" Yuri told her though she didn't ask. Now she looks gloomier. And Tiffany's mind back to the kiss scene again after hearing the name. She shakes her head to erase the thought.

"But why you look not excited, Yuri shi? Your best friend just inviting you to celebrate her engagement though…" Tiffany finally speaks. But then she realizes something and quickly covers her mouth with her hand in surprise. "Oh my goodness… Please don't tell me… D-Do you like J-Jessica Jung shi too, Yuri shi…?" Tiffany asked carefully. Yuri's mouth in agape.

"H-How did you know… Are you a psychic…?"

"So it's true…? She's the person you talked about earlier…?" Tiffany still doesn't believe it. Yuri sighed again as she blew out the smoke from her lungs.

"Both of me and Taeyeon like her since the first time we met her in this school but I didn't dare to confess my feeling back then… Taeyeon could make that gorgeous girl fall in love with her so I gave up for my best friend… But I never thought their relationship would last for long and go to the higher level like an engagement…" Yuri's voice sounds a little bit cracked. Then there's a silence again between them. Tiffany can see the tears in her eyes. She feels sympathy for her.

"Aish… Why I told my secret to a new transfer student…" Yuri laughed all of a sudden as she wiped her watery eyes with her hand. Tiffany is startled. But she's more surprised when Yuri suddenly grabs her chin up to make her look straight at her face. "Don't you dare to tell this to anyone if you don't wanna taste my fingers inside your little pussy, Tiffany shi." Yuri gives her a mischievous smile. Tiffany is scared. She regrets it for knowing about that girl's problem. She never imagined that Kwon Yuri could be more dangerous than Jessica Jung.

"N-No... I-I won't…" Tiffany stuttered.

"Good girl." Yuri patted her head after freeing her chin. "Okay, I'll go now... Ah, can you help me to throw away those beer cans and cigarettes, Tiffany shi?" Yuri still smiling. She just nods. Yuri then leaves the rooftop after turning off her cigarette and throwing it to the floor. Tiffany sighed.

"Oh My God... Another devil in this school... Can I survive till I graduate..." Tiffany mumbles as she starts collecting the discarded cigarettes from the floor. _Follow all the rules here, do what they want and never make any trouble though you don't like it_. She remembers Seohyun's words again. "Yes, Seohyun ah, I know. Everything for this scholarship." Tiffany sighed again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh My God… What kind of place is this, Seohyun ah?" Tiffany is confused and a little bit scared with her surroundings as they arrived at a certain nightclub. Tiffany has been to the club with her friends once before but the circumstance was really different from what she sees right now. She's witnessing by herself girls are making out with each other, drinking, and dancing crazily. This place is full of same sex couples doing their stuffs shamelessly. They seem don't care even though it's a sin.

"I-I don't know, Tiffany. I've never been here before. But I guess this place is a gay club? Taeyeon shi only told me to come here…"

"What? Taeyeon shi? Why didn't you tell me that she's the one who invited you?" Tiffany's mind can't help but back to today's incident in the restroom where Taeyeon kissed her lips out of sudden. She still feels strange because of it. And it makes her heart beat a little bit faster. She doesn't understand.

"I'm sorry, Tiffany. I didn't mean to lie to you. It's because Taeyeon shi asked me to not mention her name to you when inviting us to come to her party. I don't know why." Seohyun apologized for deceiving her. Seohyun only asked her to accompany her to meet her old friends tonight. If she knew that she will see Kim Taeyeon again now, she definitely would reject it.

"I'm leaving, Seohyun." Tiffany said. Tiffany is about to turn around when Seohyun holds her arm. "Wait, Tiffany. What happened? Please don't leave. You know that we may not reject their request, right. Please, Tiffany…"

"I don't care, Seohyun. I won't stay here for sure. Bye." Tiffany said as she pulls her arm and just starts walking away from her friend when she bumps into a boyish girl. "Ouch! Watch your step, Missy."

"I-I'm sorry…" Tiffany bowed a little before continue walking but that girl stops her immediately by grabbing her wrist. "Where do you think you're going, Sweety?" that girl smirks. "C'mon, drink with me, Pretty." that girl pulls her. "N-No. Please let me go. I wanna go home..." Tiffany tries to break free from the stranger girl but she's stronger than her until another girl comes and blocks their way.

"Hey, Dude. I think you made a mistake. That girl is my girl. She's with me."

"Yuri shi?!" Tiffany and the stranger girl exclaim in unison. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know she's your girl..." the stranger girl said as she lets go of Tiffany. That girl then bowed to Yuri before leaving them. _I guess Kwon Yuri's power is everywhere_. Tiffany thinks. Tiffany thanked Yuri and feels relieved that she meets someone whom she knows in this scary place though Yuri always makes her uncomfortable. "Why are you here?" Yuri asks her. Tiffany is about to answer when Seohyun approaches her. "Tiffany, are you okay? I saw you get dragged by a girl…"

"What are you two doing here?" Yuri asks again. She's confused seeing the 2 girls that she knows for being straight are in a gay club. "Y-Yuri shi… T-Taeyeon shi invited us to join her party here…" Seohyun answers her. "Oh. I thought Taengoo only invites the close people around her since it's just a small private party… Okay, let's go then. The party is in her VIP room upstairs." Yuri said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not joining. I wanna go home…"

"Please, Tiffany, don't go…"

"Yep. I won't allow you to leave, Tiffany shi. C'mon, follow me. We'll have fun. Both of you must already know the consequence for rejecting us, right?" Yuri gives an evil smirk. Tiffany can't reject this time. She's afraid of Kwon Yuri after their encounter at the school earlier today. The 3 of them then go to the special room upstairs where the small private party is held after Yuri took other 3 sexy girls as her escorts.

"Why the hell are these two idiots here?!" Jessica barked when seeing 3 new guests that she hates get into the room. The two scholarship students startled especially the nerd one who immediately hangs her head low. She didn't mention the tall tanned girl who brings along three bitches with her since Taeyeon is here. Jessica still respects that Kwon Yuri for her 'boy'friend though she's already sick of her.

"I'm the one who invited them, Jagiya. Don't be mad at them." Taeyeon speaks up. She then notices Tiffany looks away, avoiding eye contact with her. She thinks that girl maybe still angry at her because of the kiss.

"What?! Why you invited these people that level is much lower than us?!"

"Why are you so annoying, Jessica. Taeng oppa invited them so just let them be." Krystal scoffed after breaking her make out with her 'boy'friend.

"Shut up, Jung Soojung! I'm not talking to you!" Jessica yelled at her sister.

"Let's go home, Seohyun ah. This place indeed is not for poor people like us." Tiffany finally talked. She can't stand any longer.

"You should realize it since the beginning, Stupid! Now get lost from here before I call security guards to drag you out!" Jessica snarled. Tiffany then takes Seohyun's hand and pulls her to leave the room but Taeyeon stops them immediately.

"No. Please don't go, Seohyun shi, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon said before turning to her girlfriend who looks irritated. She then wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulls her closer and gives her a peck on the lips. "Calm down, Jagiya. I invited them as a thank you because they helped me and Yuri to finish our assignment." Taeyeon lied. Actually she just wants to see Tiffany again. She can't stop thinking about the girl after kissing her a while ago in the school.

"T-Tiffany, where are you going…?" Seohyun startled when Tiffany suddenly dash out of the room. Taeyeon saw it and even without realizing it, she let go of her girlfriend and then follows the girl. "Honey!" Jessica called her but she ignores her girlfriend as she runs to catch the new transfer student.

"Hey!" Taeyeon finally could grab Tiffany's wrist to stop her from running away. "What's wrong?" Taeyeon asks the girl after turning her around to face her. Tiffany yanked her hand to release from her grip. "You asked me what's wrong?! You kissed me at the school and then you kissed your girlfriend in front of me! What does it mean?! Did you purposely invite me to watch you making out with your girlfriend to show that you're a great player?! You're the worst, Kim Taeyeon shi! Stop playing with my heart!" Tiffany burst out angrily before leaving her in hurry. Taeyeon is surprised. And she doesn't chase her again. She's stunned. _Huh?_ _What was that? Is she jealous? Stop playing with her heart? Does she like me? But she said she's straight, right?_ Taeyeon then grins unconsciously to herself a little.

Taeyeon back to her party room and found Sooyoung and Hyoyeon are having fun by pouring alcoholic drinks onto Seohyun's head and smearing her face with cake's cream and food sauce while her girlfriend is enjoying the scene. "Disgusting Bitch." Jessica sneered as she pushed the girl's head with her fingers. The school's nerd girl just stands still and hangs her head low but Taeyeon can see tears are flowing down from her eyes. "Yah! What the hell's going on here?! Stop it!" Taeyeon shouted loudly. The people in the room are startled including Yuri and Krystal that also stopped what they're doing with their own companions.

"H-Honey…" her girlfriend stuttered as she gets closer toward her. But Taeyeon walked away to the table and took a lot of tissues before getting near the poor girl. "I'm sorry, Seohyun shi. I shouldn't invite you and Tiffany shi. You can go home now." Taeyeon said as she wipes the shit off the crying girl. "T-Thank you, Taeyeon shi…" Seohyun replied before leaving the room. Taeyeon then sighed before turning to her girlfriend and pulling her to the restroom inside the VIP room.

"Jagiya, can't you and your friends stop bullying that poor girl and all the scholarship students in our school please?" Taeyeon finally speak up about this problem. She usually just keeps silent with how bad Jessica treats those people though she has saved several of them when she saw it without trying to offend her own girlfriend.

"W-Why you suddenly talk about this?" Jessica is a bit surprised. "Is that new idiot who told you to say it to me? And why you chased her all of sudden?" she asked her in annoyance and jealousy. "My school, my rule! They need to know their position! I think I have to give that idiot more lessons for making my 'boy'friend turns against me!" Her girlfriend peevishly exclaimed. Jessica then is about to get out of the restroom but Taeyeon quickly grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug.

"Calm down, Jagiya. Look, I'm sorry for making you mad but let me explain first, okay?" Taeyeon said as she gazes into her girlfriend's eyes. "She said nothing about this. I just feel pity for them, Jagiya. They come from poor family. They have to juggling between study and work not like us who have comfortable life. I just hope you can be nice toward them, Jagiya." Taeyeon continued. She doesn't want to talk about why she ran after Tiffany before. She needs to protect that girl from her girlfriend.

"So you wanna say I'm bad and you hate me now for being this kind of person?!" her girlfriend is still raging. "No. I like you for who you are, Jagiya. I'm not judging you. I just want you to treat them better. But regardless of what you do, my love for you doesn't change, Jessica." Taeyeon places a tender kiss on her short-tempered girlfriend's forehead to ease her. Taeyeon doesn't lie. She's still in love with Jessica though there's already small room in her heart for Tiffany now. Taeyeon then feels relieved when Jessica hugs her back by putting her arms around her neck.

"I love you with all my life, Kim Taeyeon. I won't let any girl get near you and take you away from me. I'll do everything to keep you mine only." Her girlfriend whispered before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. It sounds a bit creepy in Taeyeon's ears though she knows how possessive her girlfriend is. _What are you talking about…? I thought we're talking about your attitude toward others_? Taeyeon asks herself but then she kisses her girlfriend back and deepens their kiss. _What will you do if you find out that I like that new transfer student, Jagiya…_


	16. Chapter 16

"Tiffany, are you okay? You seem so quiet these days right after Taeyeon shi's party last week." Seohyun asks her. She just nodded without looking at her only friend in the school but staring down the book that she's reading on the table in the library. Actually she's not fine. And the mention of that person makes her mind back to the internal conflict inside her. She's confused about herself. She's clearly not a lesbian but she can't deny the fact that her heart always beats faster every time the person is around her and she can't stop thinking of her. She's angry at herself for being so stupid as she obviously showed her jealousy in front of the person after seeing that Kim Taeyeon kissed her girlfriend in front of her. But it hurts when witnessing that.

"I'm really sorry if you still mad at me, Tiffany. I didn't mean to deceive you…" her friend apologized to her again. "I'm not mad at you, Seohyun ah. Please stop blaming yourself? I'm just having too many thoughts in my mind these days." Tiffany gives her sincere smile as she looked up to see her friend who looks guilty.

"You're right, Hyo. These idiots are here."

The sudden cynical voice startled the two of them. "J-Jessica shi…" Seohyun stuttered and looks scared. "How can we help you, Jessica shi?" Tiffany tried to ask one of the three girls who standing around them politely since she doesn't want to make trouble with her again. "Move, Nerd." Jessica shoved Seohyun harshly until she fell to the floor before sitting on the latter's chair in front of her. "Y-Yah…" Tiffany is a bit shocked. "I-I'm alright, Tiffany…" Seohyun answered as she got up from the floor and slowly took a seat beside her before the tallest girl between them grabs her arm. "Who said you can sit here, Nerd? Let's have some fun outside?" the tall girl then pulling Seohyun roughly to leave their table followed by the shorter girl.

"Okay, now it's just two of us here." Jessica said coldly as she folds her arms on her chest and crosses her legs while glaring at her. Tiffany's eyes then are seeing around the place to find the area in the library where they're sitting at now is already empty. _Her power is indeed no joke_. _And I hope Seohyun will be fine out there_.

"So, why are you looking for me, Jessica shi? Is there something that I can do for you?" Tiffany asked the girl again. She still tried to say it in a nice tone.

"What did you do to my prospective fiance until she ran after you like that? You know I can easily kick you out of this school right now and even kill you if you dare to flirt with my 'boy'friend." Jessica threatened as she gives her a death glare. _I still really don't understand why Kim Taeyeon wants to date this Jessica Jung girl. Not only she has bad attitude but also so possessive and scary_. She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but I did nothing, Jessica shi. But you don't need to worry. I'm straight and I have boyfriend too. A real guy." She replied her kindly. Actually she reminds herself once again that she's not gay. But then a very loud music comes out from Jessica's phone all of sudden. It surprised them since the place is so quiet and they are tensed right now. The girl immediately checked out her phone and instantly smiles. This is the first time Tiffany sees the ice devil Jessica Jung's smiling.

"Yes, Honey?" Jessica answered the call sweetly. _Because_ _it's from Kim Taeyeon, huh? No wonder_. Tiffany scoffed silently.

"I'm with Sooyoung and Hyoyeon. *paused* Tonight? *paused* You want me to wear that? *paused* But you're so wild lately. I like it but I don't want my lingerie to get ripped again..." Jessica pouted. _What. Are they talking about having sex?_ Tiffany rolls her eyes. She then tries to distract her focus from the conversation by back to read the book on the table but of course she can't concentrate at all.

"Alright, I'll warn you for one last time. If I see you get near my 'boy'friend again, you finish." Jessica is back to scary mode as she talks to her again after she ended the call before getting up from the chair and walking away.

"Wow. That Jessica Jung is really something. So bubbly when talking to her lover and suddenly turns to be so cold toward other just in second." Tiffany muttered as she gathers her stuffs and Seohyun's from the table since she needs to find her friend that she believes is getting bullied again by those girls.

It's been two weeks after the incident at her small private party at the club to celebrate her upcoming engagement with Jessica occurred but Tiffany still avoiding her. The girl even just shuts her mouth up every time she asks her about the lessons as her reason to make conversation with her since they are classmates for some subjects. It's always Seohyun who answers her questions because Tiffany doesn't want to speak. No one has ever ignored the Kim Taeyeon. And she also hates it if people give her cold-shoulder. Everyone would love to have interaction with her because they're crazy for her. _I know she's angry with me but_ _I really need to talk with her_.

"Taeng, I'm gonna leave first. Those girls already can't wait to be fucked." Yuri told her right after the class ended as she pointed to the two girls who are waiting for her at the door. She shakes her head. "This player seriously." she hissed. "Okay, but find another hotel not Jessica's hotel you hear me?" she warned her buddy since she has promised her girlfriend to not let Kwon Yuri bring any random girl to her family's hotel again. Yuri didn't answer and just walked away. She sighed. _And now I have to find a way to talk with Tiffany without Jessica or other students knowing_.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lee? Are you looking for me?"

She heard Tiffany's voice right after the knocking sound from the door. Taeyeon who's hiding behind the door immediately closes the door and locks it after Tiffany stepped into the empty room. "T-Taeyeon shi...?" Tiffany looks surprised as she turned her body around. Taeyeon finally managed to take Tiffany to her private room in the school since she really needs to talk with the girl by asking one of the lecturers to help her. There are no one can reject the Kim Taeyeon's requests.

"W-Why are you here? Where is Mr. Lee? What room is this? D-Did you just lock the door...?" Tiffany looks nervous as she keeps asking her. It's fortunate that Tiffany doesn't know this place so her plan becomes easier.

"This room is a special and private room that school provided for me and my buddy Yuri." Taeyeon answered calmly as she walks to the couch after taking two cans of coffee from a small fridge. "Please come and sit here, Tiffany shi. I just want to talk with you." she smiles as she opens one of the cold drinks.

"N-No. I don't want to talk with you. Please let me out of here before I scream for help." Tiffany threatens. She chuckled. "Scream all you want but this room is soundproof, Tiffany shi. Don't you see the drum set and electric guitars over there? Yuri and I often play those instruments in this room. Ah, Yuri also likes fucking random girls here. People outside can't hear anything that happen in this room."

"W-What? Why you do this? Are you kidnapping me?" Tiffany looks a bit panic. She laughed. "No, Tiffany shi. I've told you I just want to talk with you. This is the only way because you keep avoiding me and even ignoring me."

"And I've also told you I don't want to talk with you! Please open the door!" Tiffany becomes serious. Taeyeon finally gets up from the couch and walks closer. Tiffany then slowly moves backward until her back touches the wall beside the door. "No, no, no! Please stop right there and just throw me the key! I'll open the door by myself!" Tiffany ordered her. But no one may order Kim Taeyeon around.

"Why are you like this, Tiffany shi? Do you hate me that much until you don't want me to get near you and talk with you again?" Taeyeon stopped her steps 1 meter before the girl. Tiffany doesn't answer. "Look, I'm really sorry for umm... kissing you that day... I-I didn't mean it..." Taeyeon carefully continued.

"You didn't mean it?!" Tiffany snapped at her. "Right! So I'm really just another toy that you can play when your girlfriend is not around and then just dump it in front of her! Wow, that's a very nice of you, Kim Taeyeon shi!"

"I'm not like that! I'm not a player!" Taeyeon snarled back. It startled Tiffany. "Why are you this mad, Tiffany shi? Is it actually because you're jealous and have feeling for me? Didn't you say that you're straight? Tell me!" Taeyeon asked her as she gets closer toward the girl. "N-No… I-I…" Tiffany stuttered. Taeyeon then makes a daring move as she pins Tiffany down the wall and kisses the girl on the lips all of sudden because she can't hold it any longer. Tiffany gasped in shock.

"I like you, Tiffany shi…" she mumbles in her mouth. "S-Stop it… T-This is wrong…" Tiffany tries to resist but she grips her tighter. "Don't lie to yourself, Tiffany shi. I know you like me too..." she said again before deepening the kiss. After resisting for a little while, Tiffany finally gives in as she reciprocates her kiss. Taeyeon slightly smiles in victory. They then were making out passionately for few more minutes before Taeyeon broke their tongue kiss to catch some air.

"You're a quite good kisser, Tiffany shi." she smirks. Tiffany blushed. "I like you, Tiffany shi." She told her again as she puts her arms around the girl's waist. "I-I like you too, Taeyeon shi..." Tiffany finally admitted. But then Tiffany took her arms off her before moving away to make a distance from her. "But this is so wrong. This is a sin, Taeyeon shi... We're both girls and each of us is already in relationship with others. Even you're getting engaged soon. Your scary girlfriend would kill me if she found out about this. We have to stop, Taeyeon shi..." Tiffany continued.

"But I can't stop thinking of you, Tiffany shi. I want you. I bet you feel the same too." Taeyeon said as she closes the distance between them by pulling Tiffany into a hug and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "We can do this. No one should know about us." she said again. But then Tiffany pushes her away. "I-I don't know… I'm confused, Taeyeon shi… I'm afraid… I need a time to think… Please…"

"Fine." She muttered after taking a deep breath. She then takes out the key from her pocket. "Just tell me when you're ready." She said as she walks back to the couch after unlocking the door. She then hears Tiffany opening and closing the door behind as she leaves the room. She sighed. _I'm so sorry for cheating on you, Jessica. I still love you but Tiffany Hwang really drives me crazy. I like her too. Please forgive me._


	17. Chapter 17

"H-Honey… Ah… Ah… Ah… Y-You're so aggressive these days… Ah… Ah… Ah… Is there something on your mind? You can tell me… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah…" Jessica is panting and shaking as she can't stop moaning in every pace of the fast thrust as Taeyeon keeps pounding into her future fiancée's core so hard and eagerly non-stop for several hours with a huge strap-on dildo that she wears around her crotch.

"Nothing… I just can't get enough of you, Jagiya… You don't like it?" Taeyeon mumbled as she's sucking her girlfriend's big asset hungrily and squeezing the other breast with her hand vigorously. She lied. Actually she's frustrated because there's still no answer from the transfer student. It's been few weeks since their encounter in her private room and the girl still leaves her hanging without certainty. She can't stop thinking of that eyesmile Goddess and their passionate kiss. She really wants to feel those lips and roam inside her mouth again. She really wants to have her in her arm.

"N-No… I like it, Honey… Ah… Ah… You always give me so much pleasure, Kim Taeyeon… I love you… Ah… Ah… Ah…" Jessica said as she raked her nails deeper against her skin. Taeyeon grimaced a little but it makes her increase her speed until her girlfriend hit her orgasm for the umpteenth time today. Taeyeon then finally stopped what she's doing and got off from Jessica before throwing her back beside her exhausted girlfriend. She's also tired but it feels good to let her stress out by having sex. _Tiffany…_

"Jagiya, you want to go home or stay over tonight? We can have another round later." Taeyeon smirks as she lying on her side, facing her weak girlfriend. "This pervert!" Jessica hit her arm lightly. "Don't you see how swollen my pussy and nipples are because of your wildness?" She pouted. Taeyeon chuckled. "But you really like it, don't you." She grins as she plays with one of Jessica's erected nubs. "Yah! Stop it!" Her girlfriend yelled as she shoved her hand away from her mound. Taeyeon laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll give you some rest, Jagiya." She said as she pulled up the blanket to cover Jessica's naked body before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't stay over tonight, Honey. That little rascal just back today. Eomma doesn't allow me to spend the night outside." Jessica explained. "It's okay, Jagiya. Your mother is right. I'll send you home after you get enough rest." Taeyeon said. But then there's knocking sound from the door interrupted them. "Wait a minute!" She shouted at the person before moving off the bed. She immediately wore her sleeveless T-shirt and boxer before walking away to the door. "Yep, Suzy?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Young Master… I-I just made this cake... It's quite trending nowadays… D-Do you mind to try it please…?" her maid asked her nervously as she holds the small tray after bowing at her. "Okay. Just put it on my coffee table, Suzy. I'll eat it later. Thanks." Taeyeon answered as she smiles gently. She can see a slight blush from her pretty maid before the latter walks in her room. _Do you really like me that much, Suzy ya?_ She chuckled a little before leaving her room since she wants to inform one of her family's drivers to prepare her car in one hour.

"Yah! What are you doing here?!" Jessica yelled at Taeyeon's personal maid when seeing her in the room as she quickly sitting up while covering her bare chest with the blanket. The maid looks startled after placing a tray on the table in front of the couch. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Jung… I-I bring a cake for Young Master…" Suzy stuttered as she lowering her head. "Bullshit! Taeyeon didn't ask for the cake. It's just your excuse to gain her attention and flirt with her, isn't it?! You actually like Taeyeon, don't you?!" Jessica snapped at her. She really doesn't like Suzy since she knows this maid must have feeling for her 'boy'friend. The maid is caught off guard.

"N-No. It's not true, M-Miss Jung… I-I just serve Young Master and provide what she needs. It's my job here as her maid…" Suzy defended herself. Of course she will never admit about her true feeling toward her own master. She's already happy enough just be by her side. But then the maid stunned when she feels a sudden sting pain on her left cheek as she realized she just got a slap. She slowly looking up and found her master's scary girlfriend is already standing right in front of her in her naked glory with a death glare. She's immediately lowering her head again. She's afraid.

"Do you think I didn't see your flirty act whenever you with my 'boy'friend?!" Jessica yelled as she grabs the maid's hair. Suzy yelps. "E-Excuse me but I-I don't understand what you're saying, M-Miss Jung…" the maid answered in pain.

"What happened again now?" Taeyeon is a bit surprised when seeing another scene between her lover and her maid as she just back to her room. "Let her go, Jagiya." She ordered but her girlfriend doesn't obey. "This impudent maid always tries to flirt with you, Honey. I must give her a lesson!" Jessica said as she pulls the maid's hair harder. Suzy winced. "N-No, Young Master. I-I won't dare to do that…"

Taeyeon then came closer and grabbed her girlfriend's head before kissing her on the lips passionately and groping one of her breasts. Jessica moans and finally let go of Suzy's hair. Taeyeon then beckoned her personal maid to hurriedly leave the room before deepening the kiss. "What's wrong with you, Jagiya? Now you're jealous over a maid?" Taeyeon sighed and shakes her head after breaking their hot tongue kiss. "I can't help it! I can feel that maid must have feeling for you, Honey. And in fact she also lives here with you make me angry."

"She never does anything to seduce me, Jagiya. She's a good maid. She always knows what I need and do her work well. But you know it's her job here as a maid. You don't trust me?" Taeyeon pissed off.

"I-I trust you, Honey. I just can't trust that maid…" Jessica said as she wraps her arms around her future fiancé's neck. "Please don't be mad, Honey. I'll give you another sex session before I go home…" She coaxed as she pressed her naked body against her 'boy'friend. "Nope." Taeyeon answered still with a peevish face. Jessica looks guiltier. "But I'll give this voluptuous body a wash." Taeyeon smirked before pecking on her girlfriend's lips. "Pfft… I shouldn't trust this pervert." Jessica scoffed as she let go of her neck. Taeyeon laughed. "Let's go shower, Jagiya. I'll send you home after this." She said as she takes her girlfriend's hand and pulls her to the bathroom.

Taeyeon just sent her girlfriend home when she caught a sight of a familiar couple on her way back home is riding a motorbike right beside her car when the traffic light turned red. _What the heck is this? Is this Déjà vu or what_? But then she still decides to follow them again just like before since she also wants to talk with the girl that sitting behind who hugs the man in front of her tightly.

Taeyeon keeps waiting inside her car while trying to suppress her anger and jealousy when watching the couple from a far is doing lovey dovey stuffs in front of the small house after they got off the motorbike. Her cursing words finally end after she saw the man leaving the girl. She immediately turns on the car engine and drives fast toward the house. The girl is surprised seeing a high speed luxurious sport car suddenly stopped in front of her house when she's about to enter her house

"T-Taeyeon shi…?" the girl is more surprised when seeing her getting out of the car. "Why are you here? How do you know where I live…?" she asked.

"I'm the Kim Taeyeon you forgot? Of course I will know where you live." Taeyeon lied. Of course she will not tell the girl that she followed her.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry I forgot you're the Young Master Kim Taeyeon." The girl sarcastically said. Taeyeon just grins. "So why are you here?" she asked again.

"I just want to see you, Tiffany shi. Can't I? I miss you. Don't you miss me?" Taeyeon tries to refrain herself from hugging and kissing the beautiful girl in front of her since they're still not an item. _Yet_. It's always hard for her to control herself every time she sees her in the school. "And even you still haven't given me your answer." She continued as she moves closer toward the girl. Tiffany always acts like there nothing happened between them whenever they meet at school.

Tiffany doesn't move. Honestly she also misses the shorter girl. She can't stop thinking of her for the past weeks because she likes the girl too but she's afraid since she knows that it's so wrong. There's always conflict between her brain and her heart. It really stressed her out. But then she just let it when Taeyeon starts wrapping her arms around her waist. They're looking into each other's eyes without saying anything for seconds before a low voice startled them and broke them apart.

"Miyoung, why are you still outside?" a middle aged man suddenly came out of the house. Tiffany immediately turned her body around to face the elder. "A-Appa… My school friend is visiting me…"

"Your friend? Why you didn't let her in?" Tiffany's father asked as he wants to look behind her daughter to find her friend. "Y-Young Master Kim…?" The man is surprised when seeing Taeyeon before quickly bowing at her deeply. Taeyeon is surprised too. Tiffany's father none other than one of the security staffs whom she knows working at her father's company. Taeyeon immediately holds the man to stop bowing at her. "Please don't do this, Ahjussi. We're not at Appa's office."

"So, y-you two know each other…?" Tiffany is flustered. It also hurts her seeing her own father bowing at a younger girl because of the status. She's not embarrassed about it. She's just sad. And Taeyeon feels uncomfortable too for letting Mr. Hwang bow at her right in front of his daughter, the girl that she really likes.

"Young Master Kim Taeyeon is the daughter of President Kim Taehyun, the owner of Kim Corporation where I work for, Miyoung... Ah, do you mind to come into this small house of mine please, Young Master Kim?"

"Thank you, Ahjussi. But I'm sorry I still need to go to somewhere else right now. And I would like to bring your daughter with me for a while if you don't mind." Taeyeon politely rejected the offer since she still needs to talk to Tiffany. But Tiffany doesn't say anything and just keeps quiet listening to their conversation.

"Oh yes, yes, Young Master Kim. I don't mind if you want to bring Miyoung with you since you two are school friends."

"Alright. We excuse ourselves then, Ahjussi. I'll make sure to send your daughter home right away when we finished so please don't be worry... Thank you and see you again." Taeyeon smiles and bows her head slightly.

"Thank you, Young Master Kim. I'm sorry if Miyoung being a bothersome for you. Please be careful on your way and drive safely." Tiffany's father bowing deeply at her again but this time she doesn't stop the man. "Let's go, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon then takes Tiffany's hand and pulls her to the car because Tiffany still immobile. They then leave the house in silence. After driving for about 10 minutes, Taeyeon finally stopped her car at the side of the road before turned her body to the quiet girl beside her.

"Umm... I'm sorry, Tiffany shi, for letting your father bow at me..." Taeyeon broke the silence. She still feels bad about that. Tiffany then turns her head and smiles a little. "Nothing to be sorry for, Taeyeon shi. Seems like my family is fated to serve your family. I work at the mall belongs to your family as a store staff and my father works for your family's company as a security staff. Our status is totally different. Is it another sign that we really shouldn't be together." she chuckled bitterly as she also remembered how Taeyeon's mother treated her when she visited her house.

"Please don't say that, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon cups Tiffany's face. "I never see people from their status. I like you. I don't care if you're poor or rich. I just want to be with you, Tiffany shi." Taeyeon said before planting a soft kiss on Tiffany's lips. Tiffany let Taeyeon do it and closing her eyes since she really misses the girl and craves her lips pressing against hers. _Dear God, I'm so sorry for doing this sinful act. And also Jae oppa, I'm sorry. But i really need this. I like her._ Their kiss then becomes more intense as she slightly opens her mouth to let Taeyeon's tongue go inside her.

Taeyeon has been trying hard to refrain herself from groping Tiffany's body when they're making out since she doesn't want to scare the straight girl for being too fast and aggressive as she's just savoring their passionate kiss. But it already makes her happy enough that she finally can have this precious moment again after weeks. She's pouring out all of her feeling for the girl. Her stress and frustration have gone instantly when their lips met. She doesn't want this to end soon.

"So what's your answer, Tiffany shi? Do you wanna have a secret relationship with me?" She asked after they finished eating each other's mouths.

"H-Honestly I'm still afraid, Taeyeon shi... B-But i wanna try it..." Tiffany whispered shyly. Taeyeon's eyes widened and sparkling when heard it. "Oh my goodness seriously?!" she doesn't believe it. Tiffany just nods slowly. "Oh yes, yes! Thank you so much, Tiffany shi!" Taeyeon shouted in excitement as she punched her fist in the air before her hand meeting the car roof. "Brak!" "Ouch!" she hissed by the slight pain. "You're such a dork, Taeyeon shi." Tiffany chuckled. "I'm so happy, Tiffany shi! Thank you, thank you!" Taeyeon shouted again before crashing Tiffany's lips again eagerly. Tiffany is surprised by her eagerness but still reciprocates. She's happy too.

"I can't believe that we're finally official now, Tiffany shi. Thank you." Taeyeon said after breaking their kiss. "You're welcome, Taeyeon shi." Tiffany answered shortly as she gave her beautiful signature eyesmile that always melts her heart.

"Okay, since we're already an item now, we should drop any honorifics and find each other's nicknames, Tiffany shi... Hmm, how about if I call you Miyoung too like your father call you?" Taeyeon grins. "I-I don't like that name actually. It's embarrassing. It's like an old Korean name..." Tiffany pouted. Taeyeon laughed a little. "But it's cute though. And pretty just like you, Miyoung ah." Taeyeon replied before giving a peck on the girl's cheek. It makes Tiffany blushed. Taeyeon chuckled.

"Now your turn. Do you already have any nicknames for me in your mind, Miyoung ah?" Taeyeon asked as she holds her new girlfriend's hand.

"Hmm... How about Taetae? It's also cute, isn't it?"

"What? Taetae? It sounds like a pet name though. But it's okay. You can give me any name you like even if you gave me nickname Poop, I'd gladly accept it, Miyoung ah." Taeyeon laughed again. "Yah! I'm not that bad, Taetae!" Tiffany hit her arm lightly. It feels so good for both of them to hear each other's new nicknames just for them. They're really happy now though they know that they are wrong for cheating behind their own partners. They just want to be together. They don't care even if their secret relationship wouldn't last long and quite dangerous. They just want to enjoy every moment and create their own memories together.


End file.
